Gemelo del soberbio
by EriMegumi
Summary: "Tengo apenas dos meses de salir con Vanitas y me he enterado de que tiene un hermano gemelo, no puedo creerlo vaya vacaciones" Esta historia no esta tan enfocada en la reminiscencia de Vanitas. Historia Yaoi, pareja principal VanVen. Otras parejas mencionadas: Akuroku, SoRiku. Advertencias: Lemon -tercer, quinto y ultimo capitulo-, vocabulario vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic se me ocurrió (ya no recuerdo por que) en mi escuela mientras platicaba con mi amiga x3, tenia planeado subirlo cuando ya acabara con el capitulo 2 pero se me olvido por completo por dos fics en proceso y por el fic de "Nuestros días juntos" e3e en fin espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que empecé a salir con Vanitas, todo era perfecto no me quejaba de nada, ni siquiera de su actitud egoísta o demente todo es perfecto, solo hay una cosa que me molesta pero tengo algo de miedo de preguntarle.  
-Oye Vani… -Soné demasiado tímido, cosa que hizo que Vanitas de seguro lo interpretara mal, ya que me mando una mirada algo seductora.  
-Si Ven- incluyendo su tono de voz fue seductor  
-H-Hey no me malinterpretes…- calme rápidamente sus ansias de querer ir corriendo mi cuarto, es demasiado temprano para todo eso y hace un calor infernal, no estoy de humor.  
-Bien, bien  
-Bueno, nee ¿Cuándo podre ir a tu casa?- puse mi mejor cara de suplica, tenia que convencerlo, enserio me muero por ver como es su casa, ni su mendigo hermano Sora me ha invitado.

Mi pelinegro me miro con algo de molestia, espero no haber tocado un punto peligroso, el siguió mirando la tv, como si no hubiera preguntado nada en absoluto.  
-Por favor Vanitas, quiero ver tu casa.  
-… ¿Para que quieres ir a mi casa? Es como todas las demás casas es cuadrada, tiene un techo, ventanas y puertas.  
-Que coincidencia mi tío tiene una casa así.  
Vanitas se hecho a reír por mi pequeño comentario sarcástico, tratar de convencerlo me tomara un buen rato. Tuve que posar mis manos en sus labios para callarlo o jamás lograría mi objetivo.  
-Oye no es justo, yo te traje a mi casa en nuestra primera cita y todo el tiempo vienes y…h-hacemos nuestras "cosas", hasta parece que vives aquí…además ya tenemos dos meses saliendo juntos y nada.  
No pude evitar sonrojarme por haber dicho sobre las "cosas" que hacíamos, sujeto mis muñecas con delicadeza y alejo mis manos de sus labios, haberle recordado esa cita suavizo un poco su tono de voz y poco a poco la mirada de molestia de desvanecía.  
-Si bueno pero…  
-Y aprovechas que mis papas casi nunca están en casa incluyendo a Roxas que se la pasa con su novio.  
-Eso no te lo niego  
-Por favor Vani quiero ir a tu casa no me importa si dentro de una pecera gigante, en la jungla o en la luna pero por favor déjame ir a tu casa por favoooor, por favor, por favor, por favor…  
-Ugh…esta bien te llevare a mi casa ¿Contento?  
-¡Si, por fin podre ver la casa de Vanitas!  
No pude evitar saltar del sillón cantando victoria, gritando como niño, mi ojiamarillo dio un ligero salto por tan repentina acción mía pero estaba tan feliz de que por fin iré a la casa de Vanitas, tanto que me olvide de algo importante.  
-PERO  
-Oh no….  
De que Vanitas pedía algo exagerado a cambio, aunque fuera un simple lápiz el casi te pedía un dragón de Jade. Toda mi alegría se apago de solo escuchar ese "Pero" en la historia.  
-Ventus, estoy seguro que ya sabes que siempre quiero algo a cambio de cualquier cosa de que me pidan.  
-Si, esta bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- mi voz sonó como un puchero, decepcionado me gire para ver a Vanitas quien pego una sonrisa lasciva, eso si que no era una buena señal, quise salir corriendo pero el me alcanzaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no seria justo de mi parte.  
-Quiero que hagas _**TODO**_ lo que yo te pida, donde sea, cuando sea, no te podrás quejar o negar de lo que diga, por dos meses.- Puso un tono de victoria, combinado con una de sus sonrisas malévolas, se salió con la suya.  
-Eeehhh…e-eso es mucho tiempo…- Esta bien una semana o dos pero, ¿Dos meses? ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio pide tanto?  
-¿Quieres ir a mi casa o no?  
Dios…ya tengo en mente lo que me va a pedir: actos lindos o inocentes %10, cosas un poco más elevadas 20% y un 70% de ser su esclavo sexual, Vanitas estiro su mano hacia mi como si hubiéramos firmado un contrato y ya solo faltara darse la mano para que ya todo sea caso cerrado.  
-¿Y bien?- Su sonrisa me hacia querer arrepentirme, dudaba mucho en aceptar, suspire y acepte totalmente a derrota del Coronel Vanitas.  
-…Ugh…o-ok  
Tome su mano, pero se nota que no dudo por un segundo en jalarme hacia el sentándome en sus piernas.  
-Vete preparando pequeño Ven, por que esta bestia hará que todo el tiempo estés duro, mas vale que estas vacaciones de verano uses ropa algo suelta si no quieres que te miren excitado.  
Rayos siento que acabo de firma un trato con un demonio, pero claro que lo hice y ese demonio se llama Vanitas.  
-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vendrás a mi casa?  
No estaba de lo más seguro cuando ir, o más bien no pensé en ello, pero quería ir lo más pronto posible.  
-Mmm mañana  
-¿Qué?  
No si fue mi imaginación pero juraría que Vanitas se arrepentía en ultimo momento de haber aceptado todo.  
-¿No puede ser en dos meses o en un año?  
-Estas loco, ¿Quien puede esperarse mucho tiempo?

Mi pelinegro miro el suelo, totalmente serio, esta vez si parecía tener un gran problema, yo solo esperaba que no fuera por sus padres, pero descarte esa idea, se que a Vanitas poco le importaba que dijera su familia estando con un chico. Reuní valor para poder preguntarle el motivo.  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
-Es que…mi_ hermano_ vendrá a casa…- Podría jurar que remarco la palabra hermano con demasiada amargura u odio.  
-…No sabia que Sora salió de viaje y eso que lo mire ayer en el parque  
Y nuevamente hice que Vanitas se riera como demente por la estupidez que acababa de decir, ¿Pero que otra conclusión me imaginaria? Si no hablaba de Sora entonces ¿De quien?  
-Tonto, no hablo de el pero me hubiera gustado que si fuera el.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Se trata de mi hermano…gemelo

Escuche mal lo se, ¿Gemelo de Vanitas? Incluso me frote un poco los oídos pensando que tuviera un audífono atorado o algo. Mi pelinegro sujeto mis manos, parecía que se iba a volver a reír.  
-Tranquilo escuchaste bien y no, no tienes nada atorado en los oídos, escuchaste muy bien lo que acabo de decir.  
-¿Enserio tienes un hermano gemelo?  
-Si por mala suerte.- ¿Tan malo le parecía tener un gemelo?  
-¿Y por que nunca me hablaste de el?  
-Por que me cae mal.  
-Vaya… ¿Y por que esta de viaje?  
-Estudia en el extranjero  
-¿Por qu-… ¡Wah!  
Vanitas sujeto mi nariz con algo de fuerza antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta.  
-Haces demasiadas preguntas, vamos al parque ya me canse de estar encerrado en tu casa.  
¿Por fin se canso?  
-¿Por fin?  
-Si, quiero un helado de sal marina.  
-Pero si hay en el refrigerador.  
-¿Qué no son de Roxas?  
-¿Qué tiene?  
-No me digas que ya se te olvido lo que paso la ultima vez.  
-Uhh…

*Flashback*

Un día como otro, en casa de Ventus, el y Vanitas se comían un helado de sal marina, Roxas llego de su escuela algo cansado, con algo de calor y mucho deberes por terminar.  
-Hola Ven, hola Vanitas.  
-Hola Roxas.  
-¿Qué tal enano?  
Roxas quiso lanzarle algo a Vanitas por haberle dicho enano, estaba consiente de ser algo bajo, pero de que le dijeran enano, era declarar una guerra, pero ignoro ese comentario, sabia muy bien que si le hacia algo al pelinegro ya sabría quien perdería en los primeros cinco segundos de una ronda.  
-… ¿Compraron helados?  
-No, son los que estaban en el refrigerador.  
Roxas miro a su hermano mayor de manera sombría y fría, casi psicópata.  
-… ¿Se están comiendo mis helados?  
-Si ¿por que?  
El menor dejo su mochila en suelo, se acerco a la pareja, quitándole el helado a su hermano dándoselo a cuidar al pelinegro.  
-¿Y ahora?- pregunto confundido Ventus.  
-Cuida esto por unos segundos Vanitas.  
-Claro.  
-¿Pero?  
-No quiero desperdiciar ese helado…levántate Ven.  
-Um ok…  
Ventus se levanto del sillón, mientras que Roxas se alejo hasta la puerta de la entrada, Ven estaba confundido hasta que lo entendió todo cuando su hermano menor corrió hacia el y lo embistió con toda la fuerza que podía tener.  
-¡Roxas! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Quítate de encima!  
-¡Esto por mi helado, ya te había dicho que no tocaras mi helado!  
-¡Solo es helado no es una gema!  
-¡Ese helado me lo compro Axel!  
-¡Eres un niño!  
-¡Eres un monstruo come helado!  
-¡Roxas!  
-¡Ventus!  
Ambos hermanos rodaban por todo el suelo, chocando con los muebles, mientras tanto Vanitas disfrutaba del espectáculo con dos ricos helados de sal marina.

*Fin del Flashback*

-…Ahh si ya recordé.  
-Bueno vamos patito.  
¿Patito? ¿Quién se cree este para decirme patito?  
-¡No me digas patito!  
-De acuerdo…patito  
-¡Vanitas!  
Rayos no me gusta que Vanitas me diga patito, me hace sentir niño de 3 años, pero el sabia muy bien que me molestaba y lo hacia apropósito. En fin, en el camino hacia el parque Vani me contó un poco de su gemelo y la razón de por que se fue al extranjero, al parecer estos dos hicieron estallar los escusados usando juegos artificiales, dejando tortugas en los pantalones de los profesores, metieron queso derretido en las mochilas de sus compañeros, hasta sacaron una idea descabellada sacada de una película de terror a un profesor casi le da un paro cardíaco por lo que paso y solo sabrá dios que otras maldades habrán hecho, pero ellos tuvieron la culpa, como se les ocurre dejar a estos dos juntos en una mismo salón o escuela, es como dejar una bomba atómica con pies y cerebro.  
-…Por el amor de dios…  
-Y por eso nos tienen separados.  
-Pero no sirve igual haces maldades.  
-Por lo menos no hago estallar escusados.  
-Al menos… ¿Y como se llama tu hermano?  
-Se llama Van.  
Debe de ser una broma…  
-…Creo que a tus padres se les fue la imaginación con el nombre de tu hermano.  
Vanitas rió sonoramente, pero es verdad vaya imaginación, mejor hubieran buscado otro nombre con V en un libro en lugar de sacarle letras al nombre de Vanitas.  
-Es que ellos esperaban uno no dos, aun que quisieron ponerle Vani.  
-Suena como conejito en ingles.  
-Eso mismo pensaron por eso le pusieron Van, pero yo lo llamo "reminiscencia"  
-Que malo eres  
-Lo se, oye Ven, ya regreso iré por unos helados.  
-De acuerdo.  
Mire como Vanitas se alejaba, mientras yo pensaba en lo que podría pasar si volvían a estar juntos, es un auto suicidio, será mejor tener todo preparado, seguro y médicos especialistas al teléfono. Un helado de sal marina se cruzo en mi vista sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Y en que piensas demasiado? Ya casi pasaría un año aquí y tú ni en cuenta.  
-Lo siento.  
Tome el helado y comencé comerlo, también otra cosa que tenia mi mente ocupada era de que en verdad Vanitas no le gustaría que fuera a su casa, me pregunto por que será.  
-Por cierto, ¿Por qué parecías molesto cuando te pregunte si podía ir a tu casa?  
-Pues eso es por que si te llevaba a mi casa el renacuajo de Sora estaría de metiche siguiéndonos para cuidarte la espalda.  
-Ohh, ¿No seria tu espalda?  
-No, dice que soy una bestia sexual.  
- Tiene razón entonces.  
-Hmph bueno a parte…la casa esta algo desordenada y pues no quería darte una mala impresión simplemente…  
Vanitas se sonrojo débilmente, mientras tanto yo me sentí muy feliz, el evitando en llevarme a su casa para que no viera nada desordenado, me encanta cuando el es rudo y tierno.  
- Ya veo…  
Aunque no me quitaba el hecho de sentir ganas de darle un zape bien merecido por lo que hizo en mi casa.  
-Pero bien que tu vas a mi casa la primera vez, cuando te dije que no por el desorden que tenemos y bien que la limpias, ¿No?  
-Eh…buen punto.  
-Vaya, ¿No te comerás tu helado?  
Mire su helado que empezaba a derretirse, dejando varias gotas en el suelo.  
-Quería darle una pequeña tarea por eso.  
-¿Tarea?  
-Si.  
-¿Y que clase d-…  
No pude terminar mi frase ya que mi amado metió el helado en mi boca, ya casi tocando mi garganta, sujeto mi cabeza para que no pudiera sacarlo.  
-Para esto.  
Comenzó a mover el helado hacia afuera y adentro lentamente, como si se tratara de…ese…maldito pervertido…me sonroje hasta la punta de mi cabello.  
-Uhn… ¡Ngh!  
-No pequeño Ventus, parare cuando el helado este totalmente derretido.  
Aumento el ritmo, varias gotas del helado se resbalaron de mis labios, cayendo en mi camiseta, yo luchaba tratando de sacar el helado de mi boca, pero era imposible, Vanitas me miraba con un deseo contenido, mientras se relamía los labios, ya casi no podía respirar, sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba mas por eso, que el calor de verano. Cuando por fin el helado se derritió, Vanitas me movió de manera brusca para que algunas gotas del helado cayeran en mi rostro, dejo caer el palito del helado mientras se relamía los dedos demasiado satisfecho. Empecé a toser un poco por la falta de oxigeno.  
-… ¿Q-Que rayos te pasa?...estamos en un lugar publico…  
-Ventus ¿Qué no te dije que te haría lo que yo quisiera y donde fuera?  
-S-Si per-…  
-Tu nunca estableciste el día de inicio y ese fue un gran error.  
-P-P-Pero pudiste-…  
-Si, si pude decirlo pero sabría que dirías que fuera hasta mañana, así que decidí que comenzara el día de hoy.  
-Ehh…. ¡Eres un tramposo Vanitas jugaste sucio!  
-No, yo no hice trampa simplemente use la cabeza.  
Quise golpearlo pero tenia razón, si me hubiera dado cuenta de su plan…Iba seguir replicando pero el se me adelanto, sujeto mi mentón y empezó a lamer mis rostro donde cayeron las gotas del helado. Volví a ponerme como tomate.  
-…Me siento paleta…  
Vanitas se rió suavemente de lo que dije y continuo con su limpieza.  
-…Vani…me dejaste muy pegajoso…  
-Tranquilo, cuando regresemos a tu casa tomaremos una ducha.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Me bañare yo sólito.  
-Nuestro trato Ventus.  
-…Ni se te ocurra chantajearme con eso.  
-De acuerdo, entonces mañana no hay visitas.  
Se levanto de la banca, dándome la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse y dejarme abandonado allí como cachorro en adopción  
-¡No! Yo quiero ir.  
Abrace a Vanitas por la cintura, mientras el reía de manera victoriosa, recordare muy bien este trato para no volver a cometer el mismo error en el futuro.

* * *

_**Asi es la reminiscencia de Vanitas por primera vez aparece xDDD, aunque no lo use mucho en este primer capitulo .-., a ver si en el otro lo pongo mas e3e, usare muchos flashbacks para hacer mas entretenida la historia, tampoco se quejen por el nombre de Van, si asi es soy la madre que no tubo mucha imaginación con el nombre x'D uwu es que me dio flojera è3e, creo que sera algo corta la historia, bueno espero que le haya gustado.**_

**_Como dice Reborn_**

ciaossu!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perdón_****_ si me tomo algo de tiempo pero por algún motivo olvide lo que quería escribir, espero que les guste_**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, me cole al cuarto de huéspedes donde estaba Vanitas aun dormía, me acerque lentamente y salte hacia el.  
-¡VANI!  
-… ¿Mmm?… ¡¿Pero que mier-…?!  
Vanitas se quedo pasmado por mi ataque sorpresa y me atrapo a tiempo antes de que pudiera aterrizar sobre el, sujetándome de las caderas para no caer al suelo. Yo reía muy divertido por la cara que puso al verme saltar de esa manera.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa Ventus? No me quiero imaginar que te hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído, otra cosa, ¿Por qué maldito motivo me despiertas…  
Miro su reloj de mano que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama.  
-…A las 6 de la mañana?  
-Ya levántate flojo que tenemos que ir por tu hermano.  
-… ¿A que te refieres a con "ir"?  
-Si, iremos por tu hermano que te va a esperar en el aeropuerto a las 11 de la mañana.  
-… ¿Y como sabes eso?...  
-Dejaste tu celular en la sala, y el te envió un mensaje.  
Apenas dije eso y Vanitas me jalo las mejillas, mientras sonreía de manera malévola.  
-Ouch….d-deja mis mejillas  
-Si entras de nuevo a este cuarto mientras duermo muy cómodamente o espías mi celular, juro que te violare tan fuerte que vas a tener que usar hielos para sentarte.  
-¡V-Vanitas!  
Quería darle un golpe, pero fue interrumpido cuando Roxas abrió la puerta del cuarto.  
-Es muy temprano…para que-…  
Pobre de mi hermanito, al vernos se quedo mudo.  
-¡R-Roxas esto no es-…!  
-Lo siento por interrumpir.  
Cerro la puerta de golpe, escuche que corrió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de golpe.  
-… ¡¿Te gusto la función?!  
-¡Vanitas!  
-A dormir.  
Vanitas nos cubrió con la cobija, me acostó a su lado y me abrazo acurrucándose, cielos, cielos cielos…esto es embarazoso.  
-E-Espera Vanitas, tenemos que ir por tu hermano.  
Escape de su abrazo y trate de levantarme pero mi pelinegro me empujo contra la cama, quedándose arriba de mi.  
-Falta aun mil horas…vamos quiero dormir.  
-P-pero  
-¿O es eso o quieres que lo hagamos?  
-Dormir suena bien.  
-Buen chico Ven.  
Se que algún día me vengare, espere 2 horas para que Vanitas se quedara dormido y no se diera cuenta que me largué. Fui a la sala donde Roxas estaba mirando una caja de dulces.  
-¿No es muy temprano para los dulces?  
-Ya desayune así que no hay problema.  
-Bueno esta bien, ¿Y eso?  
-Son unos dulces que Axel me dio, creo que te pintan los dientes y la lengua.  
-Suena bien.  
-¿Quieres?  
-Claro.  
Saco dos dulces para cada uno, eran color blanco, dudaba que pintaran la lengua, me lo lleve a la boca y empecé a saborearlo, pero…  
-E-Esta algo ácido…- le comente a mi hermano mientras apretaba un poco los labios.  
-D-Demasiado…  
Ese dulce lo único que hace es matar la lengua, hasta mis pobres amígdalas me dolían.  
-… ¿Mi lengua es de color?  
Roxas saco su lengua, toda azulada incluyendo sus dientes.  
-Si de color azul, ¿y yo?  
Saque mi lengua, mi hermano la examino y se hecho a reír. Seguro mi lengua se mira rara.  
-Parece que te comiste un alien.  
-¿Es verde?  
-Si.  
Aun seguía riéndose de mí.  
-Oh calla, parece que te comiste a…umm….  
-¿Si?  
-…Espera que encuentre algo azul.  
-Claro, claro, ¿Quieres más?  
-Si.  
Nos comimos la mitad de los dulces, aunque nos fusilara la lengua, combinando los colores, buscando varias cosas con que burlarnos. Vanitas llego a la sala y nos miro como si estuviéramos locos.  
-¿Hum? Buenos días Vanitas.- me dio vergüenza que Vanitas me viera jugar con dulces.  
-Hola flojo.  
-¿Pero que rayos hacen par de locos? ¿Por qué sus lenguas están de color?  
-¡Dulces!  
Roxas y yo sujetamos la caja en alto, mostrándosela al bello durmiente.  
-… ¿No es muy temprano para dulces?  
-Si pero, los dulces se miraban deliciosos.  
-Lo malo es que están ácidos.  
-Bueno, ustedes sigan mientras yo voy a desayunar.  
-Yo igual, se me olvido por comer dulces.-Me levante del sillón y corrí al lado de Vanitas.  
-Patito tonto.- y otra vez con el mismo cuento.  
-¡Que no me digas así!

Este día será largo pero será un gran día.

-Ventus, ¿Ya estas listo?  
-Ya voy, espera.  
-Te dije que estuvieras listo media hora antes.  
-Lo se, lo se.  
Hubiera estado listo antes de no ser que a mi tenis se le ocurrió jugar a las escondidas, pero por fin lo encontré y me lo puse, baje las escaleras corriendo.  
-¿Qué no te han dicho que bajar las escaleras corriendo es peligroso?  
-A quien le importa eso en este momento, ¡Vámonos!  
Tome la mano de Vanitas y salir corriendo de la casa con el, o mas bien casi arrastrarlo.  
-Ven, de una vez te digo que mi casa esta algo lejos…  
-No te preocupes, podre soportar el camino.  
Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, el resto del camino Vanitas me tuvo que cargar en su espalda. Me sentí demasiado debilucho por eso.  
-¿Qué pasa Ventus? Llevas callado un buen rato.

Evite sus ojos, no era justo que el tuviera que caminar mientras yo muy cómodo en su espalda.  
-Dime.  
-Es que…no se me hace justo que tú tengas que caminar y aguantar mi peso.  
-No tengo problema con eso.  
-Pero, tienes que batallar con mi peso.  
-A duras pesas Ventus, no me molesta tener que cargarte el resto del camino, ya sabia que te cansarías antes de llegar, además tú me cuidas demasiado, tengo que regresarte esos favores.  
Me dedico una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, me sonroje demasiado, me gusta cuando Vanitas es muy tierno conmigo. Lo abrase y bese su mejilla.  
-Pero eso implica tener que subirte dos semanas más a tu deuda.  
-¿Qué?- Adiós momento romántico y dulce.  
Ahora sonrió de manera maliciosa, maldito, me arrepiento de haberle dado un beso y el abrazo.  
-Tú no dijiste nada de eso, dijiste que serian dos meses.  
-Otro error tuyo.  
Nunca se fíen de su pareja cuando hagan un pequeño trato, NUNCA, lo digo por experiencia propia. La caminata se me estaba siendo larga, mi cuerpo empezaba a dormirse, también mi cerebro iba por el mismo rumbo, cuando note que Vanitas se arrodillo.  
-Ya llegamos.  
No lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo y entre a la casa, casi derribando la puerta.  
-¡Estoy en casa de Vanitas!  
Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de ir de chismoso por la casa, pero era demasiado imposible. Vanitas entro y jalo mis mejillas demasiado fastidiado por mi acción brusca.  
-Casi tiras la puerta.  
-L-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.  
-Es solo una casa ya te lo dije, y para la próxima entra como una persona normal no como un toro tratando de embestir al torero.  
-D-De acuerdo pero suelta mis mejillas.  
Soltó mis mejillas y le hecho un vistazo a la puerta.  
-¿No la rompí?  
-Por suerte no.  
-Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes.  
Nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba Sora jugando videojuegos.  
-Entonces ¿Por eso no escuchaste cuando casi tiro la puerta?  
-¿? ¡Ven!  
-¡Sora!  
Me dedico una gran sonrisa y yo se la devolvía, dejo su mando a un lado y corrió hacia mí para darme un abrazo, yo con mucho gusto lo hubiera abrazado de no ser por ese detalle, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a mi le di un gran golpe en la cabeza. Sora toco su cabeza con ambas manos cesando el dolor, mientras que Vanitas se echaba a reír.  
-¿¡P-P-Por que fue eso!?- los ojos de Sora estaban muy brillosos, parecía que lloraría por el simple toque de un pétalo en su cabeza.  
-Por no invitarme a tu casa en estos dos años de conocernos.  
-¿Huh? Si pero no era razón de destruirme la cabeza.  
-Tiene razón Sora.  
Sora y yo miramos a Vanitas demasiado confundidos, ya que no era común de el de darle la razón a su hermano.  
-¿E-Enserio hermano?- Los ojos de Sora se iluminaron.  
-Si enserio, ya que te puede dejar mas tontuelo de lo que ya estas.  
-Pero… ¡Que desgraciado eres!- Sora le mostro los dientes a su hermano, eso si es tener valor, aleje a Sora de Vanitas, era muy mala idea que lo atacara.  
-Bueno, bueno ya los dos, quietos.  
Sora volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón y reanudo su juego.  
-Oye Vani ¿Que no íbamos por tu hermano?  
-Ah claro, por mi que se quede allá.  
-Vanitas.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. En un rato regreso.  
-¿Cómo que regresas, no vamos a ir juntos?  
-Si te cansaste cuando ya nos quedaba un poco del camino.  
-Fue por que caminamos mucho.  
-Por eso no tomare ese riesgo y te quedaras en casa.  
-Pero.  
-Mejor no vayas Ven, seguro Vanitas te secuestra y te lleva a un hotel donde te dará duro toda la noche.  
Ahora veo de donde saco lo encantador Sora.  
-Buena idea Sora, algún día no muy lejano lo haré.-dijo mi pelinegro mandándome una sonrisa lujuriosa, me sonroje demasiado y lo único que hice fue golpear nuevamente la cabeza de Sora por la estúpida idea que le dio a su hermano, el castaño se quejo del dolor y Vanitas se rio fuertemente dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.  
-Llego en un rato.  
-Si Vani.  
Y salió de la casa, mire atentamente la casa, revisando algunos rincones.  
-Oye Sora, Vanitas dijo que tenían la casa patas arriba pero creo que me dijo una mentira.  
-¿Eh? Claro que no, si estaba patas arriba, pero anoche Vanitas me envió un mensaje en la noche que decía: "Renacuajo mas te vale que ordenes la casa lo mas rápido que puedas, en la mañana llevare a Ventus, y no quiero darle una mala impresión, si llegamos y si la casa no esta limpia, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de la luz o peor aun de tus videojuegos ¿Entendido?"  
Mi Vanitas, tan tierno en las palabras como siempre, sonreí demasiado feliz por la amenaza que le dio mi pelinegro a su hermano solo para no darme una mala impresión.  
-Tan lindo como siempre.  
-¿De donde carajos lo ves lindo?  
-Bueno, ¿Me vas a mostrar la casa?  
-Deja que acabe este nivel y te enseño toda la casa.  
La típica respuesta de Sora, era obvio que tardaría veinte niveles para enseñarme la casa, así que mejor, lo dejo y yo investigo todo.  
Me dirigí al segundo piso, había cinco puertas distintas, la primera era el baño, era color azul, junto con el lavamanos, la taza del baño y la bañera, la segunda puerta era el cuarto de Sora, estaba algo desordenado, algunas ropas en el suelo, cuadernos, etc.; su escritorio tenia varias fotos de el con sus amigos, lo que era el guarda ropas que estaba hecho un desorden tenia algunos dibujos, su cama ni tendida estaba, típico de el, la tercera puerta tenia un cuarto muy ordenado, la cama bien tendida, ropa acomodada, nada en el suelo y una gran batería color platino en una esquina. A primera vista parecía el cuarto de Vanitas solo por el color negro y los posters de algunas bandas, pero era obvio que el no tocaba ese instrumento y que jamás tendría su habitación arreglada. La cuarta habitación si que era de Vanitas, estaba algo patas arriba pero no como la de Sora, ese niño tenia un cuarto de guerra, en las paredes tenia posters de bandas como la otra habitación, a un lado de la cama estaba el estuche de una guitarra eléctrica, del otro lado de la habitación estaba es cosa para conectarla. Tengo que admitir que iba andar aun más de curioso, en esculcar los cajones o lo que sea.  
-¡Ventus!  
Sora llego corriendo quedando delante de la puerta, se notaba que Vanitas lo tenía amenazado de que no entrara a su habitación.  
-Hey, no puedes entrar aquí, aunque seas el novio de Vanitas también te va a dar un golpe por entrar a su habitación.  
-Ni que fuera a robar algo.  
-Lo se pero odia en verdad que entren en su cuarto, así que sal de aquí o yo la pagare.  
Salí del cuarto solamente para que Sora estuviera feliz.  
-Por cierto Ven, que bueno que te vayas a quedar a dormir.  
-¿Eh?  
¿Cuándo fue que dije que me quedaría?  
-No me voy a quedar, solo vine de visita.  
-¿Qué? Pero si Vanitas me dijo que te quedarías.  
Tenia que ser…  
-Yo jamás dije eso, es Vanitas por el amor de dios, sabes que hace muchas trampas.  
-Era de suponerse, lo siento Ven.  
-No importa, pero el problema es que no sabe de esto Roxas.  
-No te preocupes por el, estoy seguro que notara que no llegaras a casa y Axel le hará "compañía".  
-¡No digas eso!  
De solo imaginar las cosas que harán esos dos, me dan escalofríos, todo por culpa de Vanitas, quiero golpearlo.  
-En fin, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos antes que lleguen los dos soberbios?  
-De acuerdo, quiero el primer mando.  
-¡No! Es solo mío.  
-No seas egoísta, vaya ahora si pareces familia de Vanitas.  
Sora y yo, nos la pasamos peleando por el control principal, pero pasamos un buen rato jugando cualquiera videojuego para no aburrirnos, aun que hacia mucho berrinche si me equivocaba en una sola cosa, igual yo.  
-¡Que a la derecha maldición, a la derecha Sora!  
-¡¿Qué no ves que trato de que no me mate este sujeto?! ¡Iré a la derecha cuando sea el momento de ir a la derecha!…¡No, me mataron!  
-¡Eres una vergüenza, dame ese mando!  
-¡Olvídalo, volveré a intentarlo!  
Íbamos a seguir gritándonos hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.  
-Ya volví.  
Me levante rápidamente para recibir a Vanitas, al salir de la sala me detuve en seco, un Vanitas de cabello blanco de ojos rojos me miraba apenas mostrando expresión alguna. Por un momento creí que todo eso del gemelo fue solo una broma y que todo eso de ir por el al aeropuerto solo fue una excusa para ir a teñirse el cabello y ponerse pupilentes de color, fue estúpido de mi parte, ya que Vanitas llego a su lado. Mire a Sora y a los otros dos, pensando en la mayor estupidez del mundo de que uno era el real mientras que los otros los clones, por favor, ¿Quién no pensaría eso? Son demasiado idénticos.  
-… ¿Van?  
-… ¿Y quien es el invitado Vanitas?  
Hasta en la voz se parecen, genial, solo falta Sora en tener una voz grave, pero eso es muy imposible, a el jamás se le quitaría la voz chillona y aguda. Vanitas se paro junto a mi, jalándome hacia el.  
-El es mi novio Ventus.  
Y tenia que decirlo con un tono de superioridad, Van mostro algo de sorpresa.  
-¿Disculpa, tu que?  
-Que es mi novio maldito sordo.  
-Si te escuche, estúpido.  
-¿Entonces para que me hacer repetirlo?  
-Calla maldito doberman.  
-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?  
No se nota que no se llevan bien, Sora se levanto del sillón y saco a ambos de la casa.  
-¿Y que te parecen nuestros gemelos peleoneros?  
-Cuanto se quieren.  
-Si demasiado, como sea, oye ¿Me ayudas hacer la comida?  
-Pero y yo no sabemos cocinar del todo.  
-Para eso están las recetas de mi mama.  
Cocinamos carne para cuatro, verduras fritas y arroz, fue demasiado difícil hacer que todo saliera bien, entre Sora y yo somos expertos en quemar la comida, en todo ese rato que nos tomo preparar la comida y acomodar la mesa, se escuchaba la discusión entre Vanitas y Van,  
tirando fuego por la boca, cada que me asomaba por la ventana, un vecino o una persona se les quedaba mirando por las víboras que decían, hasta un vecino llamo por tanto relajo. Al terminar de discutir entraron a la casa lanzando un portazo, entraron al comedor.  
-La comida ya esta lista.  
Sora trato de calmarlos con la comida y con su típica sonrisa, pero solo consiguió dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza, me cubrí la boca para no reírme.  
-… ¡¿Y ahora que tienen en contra de mi pobre cabeza?!  
-Eso fue por sacarnos de la casa.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-Grr…. ¡Conspiración, esto es una conspiración en contra mía!  
Tomamos asiento, Sora a un lado de Van y mas que obvio Vanitas a mi lado, aunque no fue buena idea que Vanitas y Van quedaran un frente al otro, pero también era demasiado obvio que Vanitas no quisiera que yo quedara frente a su hermano. Comimos en silencio, ni Sora ni yo queríamos hablar por el miedo de decir una tontería y hacer enojar a las bombas de tiempo, me lleve a los labios un vaso de agua, hasta que por fin a Van se le ocurrió romper el hielo.  
-Y entonces…Ventus… ¿Ya perdiste la virginidad con Vanitas?  
Sora se atraganto con un pedazo de carne mientras que yo le escupí el agua en la cara haciendo que se ahogara mas, Vanitas apretó los labios para no reírse por la cara que puso Sora, cuando ya puedo escupir la carne que tenia en su garganta, me miro algo enojado, no fue mi culpa escupirle, normalmente una persona pregunta como les va o como van en la escuela, pero hablando de virginidad. Me puse como un pimiento rojo, no sabía y no quería contestar.  
-¿P-Por…que esa pregunta?...  
-Hey yo hice primero las preguntas, así que contesta.  
Mire a Vanitas esperando que me ayudara pero el solo jugaba con una calabaza, tenia ganas de agarrar su plato y tirárselo en la cara diciéndole que disfrutara de la comida.  
-¿Entonces?  
Van le dio una patada a una de las patas de la mesa solo para llamar mi atención, di un pequeño salto, mire rápidamente a Sora pero el solo me miraba algo nervioso casi diciéndome que le dijera algo.  
-E-Eso…. ¡Eso no se pregunta, estamos comiendo, rayos!  
Van se empezó a reír. Como me dio ganas de esconderme bajo la mesa, el en verdad es el gemelo de Vanitas, ambos les gusta humillar. Humillado, me acerque mas a Vanitas y escondí mi rostro en su brazo, el se bufo un momento y acaricio mi cabeza.

* * *

**_Perdóneme se que en unas partecitas se puso algo aburrido pero me paso algunas cosillas tristes en estos días u.u_******


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdón si me tarde mucho pero estaba algo ocupada (si claro perdía el tiempo o mi mente divagaba por medio mundo ¬¬ a parte me prestaron un puto pero genial psp! pueden creerlo!?- lo dudo seguro tienen uno cada quien x'D) en fin disculpen si esta algo raro pero lo hice lo mejor que pude, ya casi es medianoche uwu estoy cansada**_

* * *

Después de la comida, Sora se fue otra vez a jugar videojuegos y Van se fue a su cuarto, dejándonos a mi y a Vanitas solos en el comedor, el seguía mirando los platos, yo recogía la mesa, aun estaba decaído por la mala broma que me gasto el tonto de Van, Vanitas se levanto de la silla y me abrazo por la espalda.  
-Oye, no te pongas así…  
-¿Así como?...  
-Van es muy pesado lo se, pero el es así de pesado con todo el mundo, hasta con nuestros padres, no eres el primero ni el ultimo a quien le hace esas preguntas incomodas.  
Los intentos para animarme me hicieron un poco de efecto, pero fue demasiado humillante.  
-Pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal…  
-Jum…así que te sientes mal…-Sentí el aliento de Vanitas muy cercas de mi oído, me sonroje levemente, el tono de su voz sonó demasiado travieso.  
Sentí la entrepierna de Vanitas contra mi trasero, di un respingo…n-note que estaba algo duro.  
-No te preocupes Ventus…se como hacerte sentir bien…  
Me separe rápidamente de el, no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para eso.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estamos en tu casa no en un lugar privado, ni se te ocurra hacer nada.  
Vanitas empezó a reír y me abrazo nuevamente, dándome un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios.  
-Lo se, solo quería molestarte.  
-No estoy para mas bromas.- hice un puchero e infle un poco las mejillas.  
-Genial, pasaste de patito a tomatito.  
-Que no me digas así.  
Me fui corriendo a la sala, Sora aun continuaba pegado a su juego, agradezco que no se diera cuenta de lo que me hizo su hermano.  
-Por una vez en la vida Sora, despégate de ese juego.  
-¿Estas demente? Ya voy con el jefe final, no puedo despegarme.  
-¡¿Ya tan rápido?!  
Rápidamente tome asiento a un lado de Sora.  
-Ejem… ¿Me decías?  
-Calla tu solo juego.  
-Bueno, mientras ustedes matan al malo, yo me voy a mi habitación a limpiar.  
Vanitas pasó por delante de nosotros dirigiéndose a paso lento a su cuarto.  
-Pero Vanitas, si tu cuarto no esta tan desordenado como el de Sora.  
Sora cubrió mi boca lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Vanitas se detuvo y giro lentamente su mirada hacia nosotros, mandándonos una mirada asesina, eso fue demasiado terrorífico, nos alejamos hasta el otro extremo del sofá.  
-Sora… ¿Dejaste que Ventus entrara a mi cuarto?...  
-L-L siento, no sabia que iría de chismoso.  
-Perdón Vanitas, yo no sabia que nadie tiene que entrar a tu cuarto.  
Se acerco a nosotros y sonrió de manera diabólica.  
-Tú será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de todo lo que amas y tu Ventus, aprovecha que puedes sentarte todo lo que puedas.  
Sin media palabra más se fue, dejándonos allí temblando como idiotas. Se escucharon los pasos pesados de Vanitas subiendo las escaleras y dando un portazo casi de bestia.  
-¡¿Por qué diantres le dijiste eso?!- la aguda voz de Sora me saco el miedo de golpe, dejándome casi sordo.  
-¡No pensé que se fuera a transformar en "don soy amenaza"!  
No fue mi culpa haber olvidado en no decir lo de su cuarto, solo se me escapo, a cualquier persona le pasa.  
-¡Debiste pensar antes de hablar!  
-¡Nadie piensa antes de hablar!  
-¡Estamos fritos!  
Sora abrazo sus piernas, balanceándose un poco, iba a calmarlo pero unos golpes de la batería hicieron que me sobresaltara.  
-¿Qué rayos fue eso?  
-Es Van, seguro se puso a practicar.  
La manera que toca Van es rápida e impresionante.  
-¡Reminiscencia, calla tu maldito escándalo!  
La voz de Vanitas me asusto nuevamente, sin hacer caso a la amenaza de Vanitas, su hermano siguió tocando.  
-¡Tu calla maldita sombra, tu no eres mi jefe para decirme que hacer!  
-Vaya...  
-Siempre pelean así, no te sorprendas.  
-Te creo.  
Yo mire el techo escuchando como Vanitas trababa de abrir a la fuerza la puerta del cuarto de Van.  
-Hacen como un par de años antes de que tu y Vanitas fueran novios se pelearon de manera similar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir hace un par de años, no vino el año pasado?  
-Ni el antepasado.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es que hubo un pequeño accidente con nuestro tío Xehanort.  
-Ohh, dime como se pelearon.  
-Mmm pues…

*Flashback*

Vanitas estaba practicando con su guitarra, componiendo una nueva canción que se le ocurrió hace unos días.  
-¡Vanitas, trato de concentrarme en algo muy importante, cállate!  
Van golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Vanitas detuvo su nueva obra maestra, solo para que dejara de enfardar, también pensando que seria algo por teléfono con sus amigos o alguna estupidez de la escuela.  
-¡Bien, solo no molestes mas!  
Dejo su guitarra en la cama, agarro un catalogo de videojuegos y consolas, mirando los precios, tenia suficiente dinero para un juego y una consola solo para el, ya que el egoísta y abusivo de Sora solo se quedaba con los juegos solo para el, salto de la cama al escuchar la batería de Van, siendo golpeada con fuerza, tiro la revista al suelo, salió de su cuarto todo cabreado por "lo muy importante" que tenia que hacer Van.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe y miro a su hermano directo a los ojos, el peliblanco dejo de tocar su batería también cabreado por la interrupción de Vanitas.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, que no ves que estoy muy ocupado?  
-Si claro, algo importante.  
-Sabia que si te decía que quería practicar con la batería rotundamente me dirías que no y vaya que caíste con lo de algo importante, yo sabia que de vez en cuando eres crédulo, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido en creerte eso.  
Van empezó a reír, dicho eso, Vanitas sintió un golpe de ira, teniendo ganas de romper la batería platinada, pero prefirió desquitarse mejor con el vocabulario.  
-Hmph, no es que hubiera caído, copia barata estúpida, simplemente quería darle al niño pequeño su paleta para se callara las narices, ya que si no tienes lo que quieres hace berrinches como el renacuajo de Sora.  
Van también sintió rabia, odiaba mucho que le dijera copia barata, reminiscencia, replica o todo lo que implicara clon.  
-… ¿Qué no te sabes otro cuento _**Vani**_?  
-Odio que me digas así…  
-Y yo odio que me digas replica…  
-Te queda muy bien.  
-Idiota.  
-Estúpido.  
-Imbécil.  
-Cabrón.  
-¡¿Pueden callarse?!  
Ambos hermanos se callaron y miraron a Sora con algo de fastidio.  
-Por el amor de dios, parecen marido y mujer, trato de estudiar y ustedes discutiendo como perros y gatos.  
-¿Estudiar?- dijo Vanitas riéndose de la mayor estupidez que pudo escuchar en su joven vida.  
-Por favor Sora tu ni estudias ni aunque te amenacen con tus juegos.  
Van se empezó a reír de Sora.  
-¿A quien tratas de engañar, a Santa?- Vanitas se bufo nuevamente.  
-¡Santa es real, y yo si estudio!  
-Si claro.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

*Fin del Flashback*

-…Sora tienen razón tu ni estudias ni aunque te digan que te compraran una consola nueva o que te digan que Santa es real.  
-¡Es real lo se!  
-Bueno ya calmado, por cierto, ¿Dónde dormiré?  
-Con Vanitas claro.  
-¿Quee? No quiero dormir con el, ¿No puedo dormir en tu cuarto?  
-¿Para mas amenazas de muerte? No.  
-Gracias.- dije con mucho sarcasmo. –Pero no traje ropa para dormir.  
-¿Y por que no duermes en bóxers?  
-¿En la habitación de Vanitas? Es como decirle que me viole indirectamente.  
-Cierto.  
-¿No tienes ropa que me prestes?  
-Yo duermo en bóxers.  
-¿Cuál es la maldita obsesión de dormir en ropa interior?  
-Es cómoda.  
-Para mí en la habitación de Vanitas no será cómoda.  
Y volvimos a jugar toda la tarde, teniendo como fondo de sonido las peleas de Vanitas y Van.  
-Sora…llevas toda la tarde tratando de matar al ultimo jefe…ya apaga la consola…  
-¡NO! Se que en cualquier momento lo matare lo se, lo puedo sentir…  
Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la televisión, ya casi iban a ser las once de la noche, me sorprende que Vanitas tardara mucho en limpiar su cuarto.  
-¡Ventus, ya solo me falta una pequeña proporción de la barra de vida!  
-¡Ya lo tienes, tu puedes!  
-¡Al fin te matare maldito!  
-Es hora de dormir.  
Vanitas apago el videojuego y la tv, Sora y yo nos quedamos petrificados.  
-... no…No… ¡NO!- Sora pego un grito que seguro se escucho del otro lado del mundo.  
-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡Vanitas maldito bastardo!  
-Llevas todo el día pegado a la tv renacuajo, ya era hora que te despegaras.  
-¡Pero-…!  
-Vamos Sora, seguro que grabaste- Trate de calmar un poco a Sora.  
-¡No! No he grabado desde…la mitad del juego…  
Sora agacho la cabeza teniendo las ganas de llorar como nunca antes, y salió corriendo a su habitación.  
-¡Me las pagaras Vanitas!  
-… ¿Por qué rayos le apagaste el juego así?  
-Para hacerlo molestar claro.  
-Eres muy cruel.  
-Lo se.  
-Antes de que se me olvide, ¿Por qué carajos le dijiste a Sora que me iba a quedar?  
-Por que puedo y quise.  
-¿Y Roxas?  
-Le dije que te ibas a quedar así que pues aprovecho eso e invito a Axel a que le haga "compañía"  
Ese mocoso…mas vale que sea discreto en su cuarto.  
-Y tú también me harás "compañía" Ventus.  
Vanitas me mando una mirada lujuriosa, mientras se relamía los labios con sensualidad, yo por mi parte no puede evitar en ponerme rojo. Me senté en el sofá pensando en una excusa para salvar mi podre trasero.  
-¿Puedo dormir en el sofá?  
-Claro que no, tú te vas a mi cuarto.  
-¿Y tu te quedaras en el sofá? Que amables eres Vanitas.  
Ignoro mi comentario y me cargo, dirigiéndonos a su cuarto, yo pataleaba, se que Vanitas cumplirá la amenaza que nos dio hace un par de horas, entramos a su habitación y me lanzo de manera brusca a la cama, cerrando la puerta de golpe y con seguro.  
-¿Esta listo tu traserito Ventus?  
-V-Vanitas…tus hermanos están aun lado….nos va a escuchar…  
Baje lo mas que pude el tono de mi voz, de solo pensar de que Sora y Van me escucharan gemir y gritar me daba demasiada vergüenza.  
-Pues que escuchen, ellos tienen la culpa por dormir tarde.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir dando excusas, me beso profundamente, no puedo evitar en corresponderle, hace un buen rato que no probaba el dulce sabor de los labios de mi novio, sin romper nuestro beso Vanitas se acomodo un poco para quedar arrodillado subiendo mis caderas en sus muslos teniendo su duro miembro peligrosamente cercas de mi entrada, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse poco a poco, también pude sentir de que la temperatura de Vanitas aumentaba, parecía casi un sol, a pesar de que aun teníamos puesta la ropa Vanitas estaba dando pequeñas embestidas contra mi entrada cubierta, deje escapar leves gemidos, poso una de sus manos sobre mi pene apretándolo con algo de fuerza, ante aquel tacto brusco rompí el beso y deje escapar un gemido elevado de tono.  
-Vanitas es un chiste ¿no? No vas a violar aquí a Ventus ¿verdad?  
La voz de Sora hizo que me pusiera colorado.  
-Oye sombrita, esta bien que violes a tu novio y todo eso, pero procura que no grite demasiado, quiero dormir.  
El comentario de Van hizo que me pusiera aun mas rojo, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, queriendo que esta tortura desapareciera.  
-Hmph, no les prometo nada.  
Vanitas bajo a mi cuello y lo mordió de manera brusca, provocando que otro gemido sonoro se me escapara.  
-En fin, oye Sora ¿Quieres ver una película de terror?- ofreció Van a Sora.  
-Con tal de no escuchar la que esta a un lado de mi cuarto, con mucho gusto.  
Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron al mismo tiempo, escuchando como las pisadas de ambos hermanos se alejaban. Vanitas dejo de morder mi cuello y me miro directo a los ojos.  
-Ya se fueron, puedes dejar de preocuparte de que te escuchen.  
-V-Vanitas…bastardo…te dije que no lo haríamos aquí…  
-¿Recuerdas que dije donde sea?  
Hice un puchero, le di un beso, haciéndole saber que estaba dispuesto hacerlo aquí con Vanitas aunque fuera demasiado bochornoso.  
-Sabía que al final aceptarías en hacerlo.  
-Cállate…y continua…  
-Antes que nada, como dije que harías todo lo que yo quisiera…  
Oh no…me dedico una sonrisa lasciva, me arrepentí de haber dicho que si.  
-Desnúdate.  
-¿QUE?- mi voz sonó demasiado chillona, a mi ya casi no me parece vergonzoso que Vanitas me desnude pero…yo desnudarme frente a el…eso me remata de vergüenza.  
-¡N-No lo hare!  
-Ventus, eres malo, yo cumplí mi parte del trato y te traje a mi casa no es justo que tu no lo cumplas.  
El seguía dándome pequeñas embestidas, ya era demasiado obvio que no se iba a detener hasta conseguir lo que el quería.  
-P-Pero…ngh…  
-Hazlo o serán seis deliciosos meses.  
Ah no, eso si que no…seis meses, pobre de mi trasero, no tuve más opción en hacerle caso. Comencé en quitarme la camiseta con demasiada lentitud solo por la vergüenza, Vanitas se limito a mirarme con satisfacción. Cuando pase mis manos a mi pantalón, ya dudaba en seguir.  
-Ventus, ya te falta poquito, vamos continua.  
-N-No puedo…me da vergüenza…  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?  
-…S-Si…  
-No, no, no, pídemelo como se debe.  
-Ugh…no  
-Entonces continúa.  
-Tampoco.  
-Eres muy quisquilloso.  
-Igual que tu.  
-Ventus…  
-….V-Vanitas…por favor…ayúdame…no puedo hacerlo yo solito…  
-Jum, de acuerdo.  
Vanitas sujeto mis pantalones y me los quito de un solo tirón, dejando libre mi erección, yo sabia que el tenia mucha experiencia acerca de esto pero vaya que me sorprendió. Vanitas solo me daba pequeñas caricias, seguro para que le suplicara por mas, aunque fueran leves caricias yo no podía controlar mis gemidos y parar de retorcerme ligeramente ya estaba demasiado excitado por la situación.  
-Hoy estas muy sensible y húmedo Ventus, ¿Será por que te escucharon mis hermanos?  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.  
-No te escucho.  
-…S-Si…  
-¿Si que?  
-S-Si…estoy así por la vergüenza de que me escucharon…  
-Bien Ventus, ahora, ¿Quieres que te toque con mas fuerza?  
-Si…  
-De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que masturbarte tu solo.  
-¿Qué? Vanitas ya perdiste la cordura…  
-Hazlo Ven o te dejo con el calentón.  
Era horrible que me hiciera algo como eso así que sujete mi miembro, masajeándolo con algo de delicadeza aunque ni tarde un minuto en aumentar la fuerza y velocidad, retorciéndome por el placer, Vanitas por su parte se iba quitando la ropa sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos.  
-Ahh…V-Vani…tas…  
No podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, llamándolo para que me ayudara, hasta que por fin acudió a mis llamados, besándome con mucha pasión y rudeza, sujetando mi pene con fuerza, terminando lo que a mi me costo demasiado trabajo, se aparto un poco mirándome con ojos lujuriosos.  
-Bien hecho Ventus, es hora de darte tus bonus.  
Bajo hasta mi pecho lamiendo mis duros pezones, dándoles unas mordidas tremendas.  
-¡V-Vanitas estas siendo muy agresivo conmigo!...  
Ignorando los leves golpes que le proporcionaba en la cabeza bajo por mi torso mordiendo y chupando con fuerza hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, se lo llevo a los labios dándole primero una leve mordida, yo solo gemía y jadeaba, luego lo introdujo a su boca chupando con mas fuerza, jugueteando con la lengua y rozarlo demasiado con los dientes, estaba apunto de venirme en su boca, el lo noto al instante, sentí sus dedos rozar mi entrada y ser introducidos de golpe, volví a gemir demasiado alto.  
-V-Vanitas….no…espera estas siendo muy brusco…  
-Lo siento, ahora no te vayas a venir hasta que yo diga ¿De acuerdo?  
No fue fácil, movía sus dedos con mucha rapidez, asemejando embestidas, paso así creo que unos diez minutos dilatándome, yo ya me estaba volviendo loco, quería sentir a Vanitas en mi interior, tener que aguantar el querer venirme ya me estaba doliendo demasiado.  
-V-Vanitas…llevas haciendo eso un buen rato, te quiero dentro de mi ahora…  
-Lo hare, solo quiero que me supliques.  
-N-No ya hice demasiado…  
-Entonces seguiremos así un buen rato mas.  
-….V-Vani…el pequeño Ventus necesita tu pene…para que abuses de su dilatada entrada…por favor…ya no aguanto mas…derrama tu esencia en mi interior…por favor…  
-A si se habla Ven, es hora de darte un tu recompensa.  
Levanto mis piernas dejándolas sobre sus hombros, sujeto su miembro con una mano y me penetro sin piedad alguna. Deje escapar un grito, era mas de placer que de dolor, me dilato lo suficiente así que no era demasiado doloroso, pero me embestía con una fuerza increíble, tomando mi miembro entre sus dedos empezó a masturbarme con fuerza, mis lascivos sonidos aumentaron de volumen, solo quería gritar y gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, encajando mis uñas en sus hombros.  
-¡V-Vanitas….ya no aguanto…!  
-Espera un poco más…- la voz de Vanitas sonó demasiado ronca.  
Me giro de manera brusca dejándome en cuatro, sin dejar de embestirme en aquel movimiento, por fin toco ese punto haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de placer.  
-¡Ahí…de nuevo…fuerte!  
Cada embestida se sentía cada vez más profunda, mi vista empezaba a nublarse y mi respiración se dificultaba, no se por cuanto tiempo mas podía soportar el calor de ambos, ya no aguantaba en absoluto, al sentir la caliente esencia de Vanitas derramarse en mi interior, fue cuando por fin pude correrme. Ante aquel tremendo esfuerzo deje caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en la cama, aun jadeando, Vanitas salió de mi interior con cuidado, se quedo sentado mirando el techo dejando escapar un suspiro, yo esperaba que se tumbara a mi lado, pero algo me decía que no lo haría, nuevamente me giro pero esta vez con delicadeza quedando frente a frente, inclinándose hacia mi dando un beso dulce y tierno. Se separo ligeramente posando sus manos en mis mejillas acariciándolas con delicadeza, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa amable.  
-Que lindo te miras Ventus…  
Yo ya estaba demasiado cansado para poder contestarle, solo en mi mente habitaba un único pensamiento: dormir mil horas.  
-… ¿Podemos descansar?...  
La mirada dulce y amable de Vanitas cambio nuevamente por una traviesa llena de malicia, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco…un consolador. Otra vez me puse colorado.  
-Claro, pero será después de unas cuantas rondas mas, quiero ver si puedes aguantar tenerme dentro de ti junto con ese juguetito.- dijo con malicia mientras lamia el juguete con sensualidad.  
Dios…apiádate de mi trasero…

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado y disculpen mi muy mal intento de lemon, no se como carajos le hacen los demás è.e casi sentía morirme en trata de escribir todo (o algo) en especifico, pero es aun mas difícil si tu familia andan de aquí para allá y tu en medio de la sala con esta porquería (así le digo a mi pc :I) y si no les gusto los entiendo uwu pero no me culpen se que ustedes también no les fue bien con lemons è3e -ñee lo dudo los demás escriben demasiado genial uwu- bueno como aquí ya faltan 13 minutos para las 12 oyasumi ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por fin! aqui esta el cap 4 e3e esto se pondrá muy interesante**_

* * *

Al despertar sentí todo mi cuerpo totalmente adolorido, apenas podía moverme, el maldito hambriento de Vanitas se paso del limite, las mordidas que me dio en mi pezones, torso, espalda, miembro, brazos y todo lo que pudo morder de mi, empezaban a doler y arder, hasta se volvieron moretones, me gire donde se supone que mi novio debería estar, pero solo se largaba para bañarse y darme tentación, pero para mi sorpresa alguien si estaba a mi lado, no, no era Vanitas sino que era su querido hermano Van. Me miraba algo serio o preocupado no sabia simplemente su mirada era difícil de leer, yo solo me quede en shock.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-chille casi tendiendo lagrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza, poniendo de escudo una sabana, trate de sentarme en la cama, pero el dolor hizo que cayera quedando muy indefenso.  
-Buenos días.  
¿Qué es esto, "_Ohayo Loveless-kun_"?  
-Um…buenos días…ahora ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que a Vanitas no le gusta que entren a su cuarto.  
-Como si a mi me importara lo que el dice y entre aquí por que quería ver como estabas ya que gritaste demasiado en la noche.- dejo escapar un risita, mi cara se puso como un tomate combinado con un pimiento rojo, esto no puede ser mas humillante, Van me miraba con demasiada curiosidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño descubriendo algo nuevo, yo me cubrí lo mas que podía, no quería verlo por nada en el mundo, después de gritar por horas…  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-¿Eh?  
No sabia que responderle: "Aun me duele todo por las tremendas embestidas de Vanitas y aparte por que me metió un consolador gracias por preguntar" pero no, jamás diría algo así.  
-Um…pues yo… ¿Dónde esta Vanitas?- pregunte tratando de no responderle a esa pregunta.  
-Pues después de darse una ducha salió un momento- me respondió algo fastidiado por fin haciendo una expresión pero de molestia, se nota que no le gusta nada que mencionen a su hermano.  
-Oh.- Baje la cabeza, tratando de pensar en un tema de conversación o armarme de valor de correrlo.  
Fue cuando me di cuenta que Van me miraba mucho mis partes bajas, como si fuera un juguete, moví la sabana haciéndole saber que me di cuenta lo que el miraba muy entretenido, por fin me miro a los ojos, aunque no sostuve la vista por mucho tiempo, mire otro punto de la cama. Esa mirada era como la de Vanitas, seria, madura y fría, a pesar de ser miradas iguales yo amaba demasiado la mirada ámbar que una mirada escarlata.  
-Y ¿Qué tan grande la tienes Ventus?  
-¿Qué?  
Por que diantres le encanta hacerme preguntas tan incomodas, este sujeto es igual que Vanitas hasta en joderme mis momentos de seriedad.  
-¿Puedo verlo?- Van se me empezó a encimar.  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!  
Yo a duras podía alejarme de Van, de no ser por este condenado dolor le habría dado una patada en la cara. El peliblanco sujeto la sabana con cierta fuerza dando algunos tirones para quitármela, yo la sujetaba con la poca fuerza que en este momento podía emplear.  
-Déjame ver.  
-¡Que no déjame!  
-Vamos pequeño Ventus.  
-¡No!  
-No te hare nada solo quiero ver.  
-¡Aun así!  
-Sera rápido te lo prometo.  
-¡Van esto no es gracioso, ya basta!  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, yo me sobresalte, Van solo giro la cabeza como si nada. Y allí estaba Vanitas mirando a Van con mucha rabia.  
-¡V-Vanitas!- no se si era real o fue mi imaginación, pero parecía que el cielo ilumino a mi novio por venir a mi rescate…si fue mi imaginación.  
-¿Se puede saber que coño le haces a mi novio, maldita reminiscencia?  
-Nada solo quería ver que tan grande tiene su pene.  
La rabia de Vanitas sobresalía de el, hasta podría jugar que una aura oscura (lo se muy anime) salía de su espalda, se acerco rápidamente a mi pensando que me mandaría una bofetada y que me dijera: "¿Y tu imbécil, por que no te defiendes?" pero no fue así, me envolvió un poco la sabana y me cargo como un bebe, saliendo de su cuarto dejando allí solo a Van.  
-¡Y salte de mi cuarto!  
Entramos al baño, Vanitas me quito la sabana y me dejo en dentro de la tina llena de agua tibia. Bajo la tapa del baño y se sentó en ella mientras maldecía a Van en voz baja y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.  
-…Hey Vanitas, tranquilízate ¿Si?  
Suspiro, relajando un poco sus fracciones, me miro a los ojos, mientras acariciaba con dulzura mi cabeza.  
-Tratare Ven… ¿No te hizo nada?  
-No, llegaste justo a tiempo.  
-Que alivio-suspiro- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Aun adolorido, ya se me pasara.  
-Lo siento, fui muy brusco contigo anoche.  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien.  
Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, por alguna razón cuando me separe sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.  
-Es que tú tienes la culpa.  
-¿Eh?  
-Si no fueras tan adorable y violable a la vez no seria tan brusco contigo.  
Tome entre mis manos las mejillas de Vanitas, poniendo una cara de gato.  
-Ohh Vanitas tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Vanitas sujeto mis muñecas mientras sonreía con malicia y fastidio.  
-Y si sigues haciendo eso te violare en este momento.  
Retire mis manos de golpe soltándome de las manos de Vani.  
-Ya me calmo.  
-Bien.  
Vanitas se levanto de su lugar, yo pensaba que me dejaría solo para poder bañarme con mas privacidad.  
-Ahora de bañar a Ventus.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-¡¿Qué?! Puedo bañarme yo solito, gracias.  
-Si apenas te puedes mover.  
-Pudiera moverme si no hubieras sido una bestia sexual conmigo anoche.  
-Deja de renegar.  
Se abalanzo sobre mí sujetándome con algo de fuerza mientras que yo trataba de zafarme, pero era demasiado imposible por los calambrazos de dolor que sentía en mi zona anal…Y una vez mas mi novio hizo otra anotación.

Vanitas-156 puntos, Ventus-0 puntos.

Después del baño, que pensé que jamás terminaría, Vanitas me enrollo en una toalla larga y me llevo a su cuarto, sentándome en la cama, yo buscaba mi ropa, estaba muy seguro que estaba en el suelo después de ser lanzada como zapatos viejos.  
-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?  
-Se esta secando.  
-Lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad?  
-Adivinaste.  
Esta vez si puse en su lugar a Vanitas, agarre rápidamente una almohada y se la lance, pero la esquivo…grrrr….olvide que tiene buenos reflejos.  
-Buen lanzamiento pequeño Ven, lastima que nunca le des al blanco.- Vanitas soltó una pequeña risita, si no fuera por que no tuviera suficiente fuerza, le lanzaría todo lo que tuviera en su cuarto. TODO.  
-…Préstame tu ropa.  
-No.  
-Vanitas, no estaré desnudo todo el día.  
-Claro que te prestare ropa, no creas que te dejare desnudo…aunque me gustaría…Pero si no fuera por que Van esta en casa, créeme que quemaría toda la ropa.  
Junte mis manos agradeciendo al cielo por dejar que Van viniera de visita este año… ¡Gracias cielo! ...y también…gracias Van…bueno solo un poquito.  
-No te pongas a rezar ahorita.  
-¿Cómo no? Es un milagro.  
-Calla mejor.  
-Esta bien, entonces ¿Podre usar tu ropa?- pregunte inocentemente.  
-Pero claro que no.- me respondió Vanitas con demasiado sarcasmo.  
-¿Entonces que me pondré?  
-La ropa de Sora.  
-¡¿Qué?! Si Sora es más pequeño que yo no me quedara su ropa ni siquiera pintada.  
Vanitas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sonreía muy divertido.  
-Pobre pequeño Ventus, eso pasa si Sora esta sentado por mucho tiempo.  
Yo estaba con cara de tonto y demasiado confundido.  
-¿No notaste de que el renacuajo ya te esta alcanzando?  
-Claro que no ha-….  
Pero me puse a pensar…en el poco tiempo que Sora estaba cocinando a mi lado, lo miraba un poco más alto, pero si lo miro más a fondo ¡El chamaco ya me llega a la frente!  
-¡¿Como puede ser?! ¡Soy mayor que el por 2 años!- parecía un paranoico ¡pero tengo razón! Mi novio que tiene la misma edad que yo me gana de altura por uno cm, Van tiene la misma altura que su gemelo, mi hermano menor esta del **mi **mismo tamaño y eso que tiene 14 años, la mayor parte de mis amigos son altos y ahora resulta que Sora se le ocurrió crecer haciéndose un compinche mas de esos tremendos postes de luz…se que exagero pero… ¡Por el amor de dios todos son mas altos que yo! Simplemente no es justo.  
-No puedo creerlo…que mas me va a dar una patada en el estomago para arruinar aun mas mi día…- me derrumbe boca abajo en la cama.  
-Por favor Ventus, estas exagerando mucho.- Vanitas se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello. Yo lo mire muy ofendido.  
-No estoy exagerando tu, Van, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Axel, Riku y ahora tu pequeño monstruo adicto a los videojuegos de nombre Sora son mucho mas altos que yo.- hice un puchero mientras agitaba mis manos.  
-Oh por favor Ven estas siendo…- se puso a pensar por un momento.  
-¿Ves?  
-…Es que tu ternura no te deja crecer.  
Deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, me sonroje, aquel comentario muy tierno de Vanitas hizo que mi humor cambiara muy rápido.  
-Además, no me puedo imaginar a un Ventus alto, eres mas lindo siendo pequeño.- dijo Vanitas con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Gracias Vani.  
-Todo para que mi pequeño príncipe este feliz y no de malhumor.  
Dios….Vanitas sabe como hacer que mi cara se ponga demasiado roja.  
-Vani, ya me esta dando frio ¿puedes traerme algo de ropa por favor?- puse ojitos de Bambi con tal de que no me insistiera en decir cosa algo humillantes, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera.  
-Vaya, al fin mi lindo y sexy Ventus ya pida algo como se debe.  
-Es que tengo frio.- dije muy inocente.  
-Mmm…así que tienes frio ¿Quieres que te caliente?- dijo demasiado travieso y juguetón.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses.  
-Aguafiestas.  
Vanitas se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto, yo me puse alerta por si al chistosito de Van se le ocurría aparecer, por suerte no. Nuevamente agradecí a los cielos. Al cabo de un rato, mi novio regreso con algo muy parecido al pijama de Roxas.  
-No usare eso, ¿Cómo se supone que regrese a casa con eso puesto?  
-Ni vas a regresar.  
-Pero-…  
-Le dije a Roxas que te quedaras por unos dos días más.  
Hasta aquí me tiene con sus trampas.  
-Ahora si tu pelinegro…  
Ya ha pasado un rato con el dolor en mi trasero seguro ya seso, me levante de la cama…Pero que equivocado estaba, aun dolía demasiado, poco me importo, me trague estaba vez el dolor y camine decidido hacia Vanitas para dejarlo en su lugar.  
-Sorprendente, mi lindo novio me amenaza y ahora viene a luchar contra mí, pues venga.- dijo demasiado divertido.  
Ya estando más cercas hasta el, no aguante más y caí sobre su pecho, Vanitas me abrazo riendo como si hubiera visto una caricatura.  
-¿Y bien, que no ibas hacerme algo?  
-Cállate dame la ropa y salte para poder cambiarme con mas seguridad.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por que yo se como eres Vanitas, si me visto frente a ti se te van alborotar las hormonas.  
-Cierto, bien tu ganas.  
Se separo de mí me dio la ropa y salió del cuarto no sin antes cerrar la puerta por si hay un chismoso. Al fin un momento de privacidad, no me había dado cuenta antes…me trajo hasta unos bóxers de Sora.  
"…¿Son chocobos"?  
…A mi me gustan los chocobos así que no me digan nada. Suspire, una vez ya cambiado no me sentaba mal la ropa de Sora, luego le explicaría por que tengo su ropa puesta. Salí de la habitación esperando ver a mi novio como un guardia de seguridad de la casa blanca, seguro estará desayunando….esperen…comer…Cielos, estaba tan ocupado siendo molestado por lo aquellos dos que olvide por completo que tenia una hambre de oso. Esta vez ya podía moverme con un poco mas de libertad, camine hacia la escalera, un delicioso olor a mantequilla y miel hicieron que saliera corriendo al comedor, allí estaba mi novio esperándome con un plato de pan francés. Apenas vi aquel desayuno celestial y mi baba resbalaba por mis labios, que parecía que inundaría la casa por completo.  
-Ventus, trata de no babear inundaras la casa.  
-¿E-Eh?  
La voz de Vanitas me saco de aquel transe con la comida, me miraba como si fuera un mendigo que ve comida después de mucho tiempo.  
-L-Lo siento…es que no cenamos anoche  
-Vamos siéntate y come.  
Yo prefería comer de pie en este momento no estaba de lo mas seguro en sentarme. Me arme de valor y me senté en una silla enseguida de Vanitas.  
-Sabes creí que te dolería sentarte.  
Me dolió un chingo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar que saliera algún gemido de dolor, encaje mis uñas a la mesa, estoy muy seguro que dejara las marcas, mis piernas no dejaban de temblar junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. Escuche a Vanitas dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada seguramente disfrutando como sufría en ese momento pensando en que cumplió la misión de rematarme el trasero.  
-Uff y yo pesando que no te dolió en absoluto.- se burlo.  
-Calla no es gracioso…  
Vanitas acerco el desayuno y yo lo devore la mayor parte del pan como si nunca hubiera comido en la vida.  
-Hoo se nota que tenías mucha hambre.  
-Si, es que esta muy rico.  
-Ya vi.  
-Por cierto Vanitas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si me voy a quedar unos días mas vas a tener que traerme algo de ropa.  
-¿No puedes usar la de Sora?  
-No.  
-Esta bien iré por mas ropa tuya en una horas mas.  
¡Si! Por fin Ventus anoto algo.

Vanitas-167 puntos, Ventus-4 puntos. [NdA: Vanitas siguió anotando con cada cosa que hacia o decía para que no se confundan.-.]

Algo es algo ¿No? Vanitas se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras, yo estaba rezando de no haber sido un idiota, me levante de mi asiento sintiendo un gran alivio en estar de pie. Lleve el plato a la cocina y lo lave, fui a la sala donde las consolas de Sora me llamaban, no pude evitar en encender aquel aparato y jugar de nuevo lo que el cerebro de alpiste olvido grabar. Y allí me la pase un buen rato jugando como Sora.  
-Hey- sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza creo que de una revista-No te vayas a quedar pegado en esa cosa como el renacuajo ¿De acuerdo?- me advirtió Vanitas quien se derrumbo a un lado de mi mirando su revista de videojuegos mientras se tomaba un jugo de manzana. Ahora que lo pienso, Sora viene instantáneamente cada vez que alguien agarra sus juegos.  
-¿Dónde esta Sora?  
-Salió con su novio.  
…¿Novio? ¿Sora tiene novio? ¿Estaré soñando? Bueno eso no era raro lo que mas raro era que ¿Escuche a Vanitas decirlo con un tono enojado?  
-…Vanitas creo que estoy escuche mal, tu tono de voz fue…  
Suspiro.  
-Si Ventus, a mi no me agrada que Riku sea el novio de Sora.  
Balbuce por un momento estaba tan impresionado con eso que ni me di cuenta que me mataron en el juego, pero esto es oro puro, Vanitas el chico que serio, violento, malicioso, egoísta, etc., etc.; no le agrada que su hermanito menor tenga un novio.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Simplemente no me agrada, es muy mocoso para andar de novio con alguien mayor por un año.  
La curiosidad me mataba, quería saber como fue la reacción en la que Sora le dijo a Vanitas que tenia novio, pero para ser justo esta fue cuando Roxas me dijo que Axel y el eran novios.

*Flashback*

Hace un año.

Mientras Ventus esperaba a su hermano menor que salió ese domingo con su amigo Axel, mientras terminaba sus deberes de la escuela, Axel era muy simpático y todo eso, aunque el pensaba que un muchacho de 18 años no debería salir mucho tiempo con un niño de 13 años. Pero no le decía nada en absoluto a Roxas ya que haría berrinches. Al terminar los trabajos se fue a la sala a relajarse el resto del día. Ya iban a ser las 3 de la tarde y Roxas aun no volvía, como se fue desde las 10 de la mañana. La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando escuchar los leves murmullos de aquellos dos amigos. Entraron a la sala donde Ventus los esperaba un poco enojado.  
-Ya era hora de que volvieran.  
-Lo siento Ventus-se disculpo el pelirrojo.  
-Ventus…tengo que decirte algo importante.- Roxas miro muy decidido a Ventus mientras tragaba saliva.  
-¿Si?  
-Es que…um…Axel….y yo…. ¡somos novios!  
Una vez dicho eso Ventus se quedo totalmente inmóvil, con una cara totalmente pálida.  
-¿Q-Q-Que…? ¿C-C-Como….? ¿C-C-C-Cuando…?- tartamudeaba Ventus.  
-Que somos novios, cuando salimos la tercera vez como amigos, hace un mes.- contesto las preguntas Axel con una gran sonrisa.  
-Eeehhh….  
-Gracias Ventus, por dejarme estar con Axel.- dijo finalmente Roxas sonriendo muy feliz, sujeto la mano de su novio y se fueron a su cuarto.  
Ventus solo se quedo allí congeladito pasados unos segundos cayo al suelo.

*Fin del flashback*

Si eso fue lo que paso con mi hermanito, es hora de interrogar a Vanitas.  
-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te dijo Sora? Dime dime dime dime dime.  
Vanitas suspiro y se revolvió un poco sus cabellos.  
-Pues…mmm….como decirlo.

*Flashback*

Hace 6 meses.

Vanitas estaba terminando de ver una serie nueva que compro hace un par de días, Sora llego con su amigo Riku luciendo muy nerviosos.  
-Um…Vanitas ¿Podemos hablar acerca de algo?-pregunto Sora casi comiéndose las uñas de las manos.  
-Que sea rápido que ahorita tengo ver la tele.  
-Si…um es que…Riku y yo somos novios…  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Vanitas se levanto inmediatamente del sofá, Sora y Riku se asustaron por unos segundos.  
-¡¿Cómo que novios?!  
-S-S-Si…-respondía Sora muerto del miedo.  
-¡¿Desde cuando?!  
-H-Hace dos semanas….  
-¡¿Por coños no me dijiste antes?!  
-P-Por que sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera…  
-¡¿Y tu?!- se dirigió esta vez a Riku, quien dio un pequeño salto.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir con ese renacuajo, que estas ciego o que?! ¡Tiene 10 años!  
-¡Tengo 14!- replico Sora.  
-¡Que importa, tu tienes 15 eres demasiado mayor!  
-¡Vanitas estas exagerando!  
-¡Cállate!  
Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, Vanitas interrogando a Riku de cuales eran sus intenciones con su hermano, como lo iba a mantener, etc. etc.; por la mente de esos dos pasó las cuatro opciones típicas de un videojuego.

Opción 1: luchar.  
Opción 2: guardar la calma.  
Opción 3: repetir el tiempo.  
Opción 4: correr.

*Fin del flashback*

-….Vanitas exageraste un montón.  
-Claro que no, era muy necesario saber que mierda le haría ese tipo mayor de edad al renacuajo.  
…¿Esta bromeando no?  
-Mayor es Axel que tiene 19 años y Roxas 14.  
-Quizás este exagerando un poquito pero tengo razón.- se levanto del sofá.-Bueno tu a mi cuarto, AHORA.  
-¿Qué vamos hacerlo?  
-No, pero seria buena idea, como ahorita aun andas agonizando del dolor tu ropa tardara un rato más en secarse y Van esta en la casa, el mejor refugio hasta ahora es mi cuarto. Así que vamos.  
-Ya voy.- apague la consola y la tv, dirigiéndome al cuarto de mi novio como si me hubieran regañado mis papas. Vanitas me seguí pareciendo un escolta. Una vez en su cuarto puso el seguro y cerro la puerta quedando el del otro lado.  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especifico?  
-Mmm…no creo que no.  
-Esta bien, regreso en un rato.  
Y se fue. Mire todo el cuarto pensando como podría matar el tiempo. Pensé en seguir mirando cada rincón del cuarto pero mejor no, agarre todo un bonche de revistas de puros videojuegos, apenas hojee 4 y me cansaron de golpe, me acosté en la cama mirando hacia el escritorio. Había un libro un poco oculto bajo algunas hojas, lo agarre y mire detalladamente la portada, un caserón seguro de los años setenta u ochenta, un cielo nublado, arboles un poco escalofriantes, en fin toda la foto estaba en blanco y negro y lo único que tenia de color era una la luz amarilla proveniente de una habitación, ubicada en el segundo piso que miraba hacia la calle. Me dio curiosidad por leer libro tan misterioso, abrí el libro pero lo cerré casi de golpe cuando un separador se iba a caer de las páginas, nuevamente abrí el libro donde estaba ubicado el separador, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar, vaya, Vanitas ya casi terminaba ese libro, regrese a la primera pagina y comencé a leer. Llegue hasta el capitulo 14, vaya casi la mitad del libro, me fije en el reloj, ya faltaba un rato mas para que Vanitas llegara a casa. Me estire un poco en la cama.  
-Esta interesante ¿No?  
-¡AGH!  
No puede evitar dar un "pequeño" grito, me caí de la cama, aun asustado sintiendo el corazón en el puño, casi me daba un paro cardiaco. Allí estaba Van otra vez saludándome.  
-¡¿A que horas entraste, como lo hiciste, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?!  
-Pues entre usando un clip, haciendo el menor ruido posible y llegue cuando estabas leyendo el capitulo 10.  
"Maldito ninja" pensé me levante del suelo y me acosté en la cama, continuando con mi lectura medio refunfuñando. Aunque no pude concentrarme Van picaba mi mejilla una y otra vez, incluso jugaba con mis cabellos. Me ponía demasiado nervioso.  
-D-Deja de hacer eso…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Solo no lo hagas…  
-Bien.  
Pero ni una pisca de caso me hizo, seguía jugueteando con mi mejilla y cabellos. Esta vez me canso, me volví a el para reprenderlo….pero….mis labios se encontraban unidos con los de el…

* * *

_**e3e maldito Van ¬¬ Ventus es de Vanitas, en fin espero que les haya gustado y no me odien a mi por el dulce beso entre esos dos.  
Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por haber leído, espero verlos el próximo capitulo .3.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aqui esta! el cap 5 \.3./ wiiiii**_

* * *

Estaba en shock…El hermano de mi novio me esta besando…Sujete firmemente el libro que tenia en las manos y golpe la cabeza de Van con el lomo del libro, me separe volviendo a caer al suelo sujetando el libro como si fuera un cuchillo, casi parecía un gato gruñendo a un perro…Mas bien era así.  
-¡¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo?!  
Van sobaba su cabeza y me miraba algo enojado.  
-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?  
-¡¿Cómo que por que?! ¡Me besaste! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!  
-Pues quería ver como se sentía besar a un chico me gusto y era para molestarte.  
Este sujeto es mas extraño de lo que pensé, Van sonrió como Sora. Me perturba en verdad.  
-Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto.  
Y se fue muy divertido, subí a la cama y abrace con mucha fuerza la almohada de Vanitas.  
"_Vanitas…por el amor de dios…llega rápido a casa…_"

No se cuando tiempo paso desde que me quede muy alerta, al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto abrirse lance con todas mis fuerzas aquel libro hacia ella.  
-Ven, ya vi-… ¡Oye!  
Uy…me equivoque de persona… ¡Le he lanzado un libro a mi novio!  
-¡Ah lo siento Vanitas!  
-¿Pero que rayos te pasa Ventus?- pregunto Vanitas demasiado cabreado, levanto el libro del suelo.  
-Espera espera espera, lo siento es que pensé que eras Van…  
-¿Te volvió a molestar?  
-Si…  
Suspiro.  
-¿Qué hizo ahora?  
-Pues…se infiltro al cuarto creo que con un clip, casi me provoca un paro cardiaco, me caí de la cama luego me estaba picando la mejilla y jugueteaba con mi cabello…  
Recordé el beso…era mejor omitir esa parte que tal si Vanitas pensaba que yo accedí al beso si es mejor no decirle.  
- Y ya…  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si…  
Vanitas enarco las cejas y me miro directo a los ojos sabia que algo faltaba…rayos...yo solo esperaba no ponerme nervioso y desviar la mirada hice el mayor esfuerzo para no desviar mi maldita mirada, tuve que morderme la lengua mientras en mi mente me gritaba "¡Míralo directo a los ojos maldición!"  
-Esta bien en fin te traje tres cambios de ropa, una pijama calcetines limpios, bóxers y algunos tenis.  
Vanitas me dio la mochila donde tenía mi ropa.  
-Gracias.  
Tome la mochila al abrirla me di cuenta que Vanitas me trajo mi ropa favorita ¿Acaso no es el mejor novio? Saque la ropa que usaría.  
-Um Ven…  
Me saque toda a ropa de Sora cuando digo toda es TODA incluyendo los bóxers.  
-Ventus- insistía Vanitas.  
Yo solo me cambiaba muy a gusto dándole a Vanitas un gran espectáculo ya que no lo repitiere no señor. Una vez ya vestido totalmente me volví a mi novio, quien tenia dos grandes hilos de sangre en la nariz con las mejillas rojas y teniendo una gran tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Sonreí muy satisfecho y le di un beso en su mejilla.  
-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí un momento para que te tranquilices.- le dije de manera seductora saque un pañuelo que tenia en un bolsillo y limpie su nariz.  
-Te voy a violar por esto…te lo juro…tu pequeño pasivo del bien…  
Reí inocentemente, salí rápidamente del cuarto y me fui a la sala. Pasaron diez minutos cuando Vanitas por fin bajo, yo le sonreí pero aun lucia molesto. Tomo asiento en el sofá aun lado de mí, mirando que programa ver. Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Vanitas en respuesta el coloco su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricio con mucha dulzura dios…como me gustaría que esto durara para siempre…Maldigo al que interrumpió ese momento. El celular de Vanitas empezó a vibrar, Vanitas también maldijo ya que gruño.  
-¿Bueno?...- contesto de mala gana.- ¡Oh! Hagane cuanto tiempo- cambio de enojado a contento muy rápido.- ¿Y como te ha ido en tu nueva ciudad?- Vanitas me retiro y se levanto del sofá, me sentí completamente ofendido por eso primero este se enoja por que le llaman y ahora me manda por un tubo para hablar con un amigo…créanme si no fuera por que Vanitas le gusta mucho ese celular lo lanzaría por la ventana.  
-Genial, ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo cantar y eso?...Te dije que nadie nos puede remplazar… ¿Um? No tuvimos que separarnos desde que tú te fuiste y desde que mi primo también se fue a vivir con el tío-abuelo Xehanort.  
Yo me moría de celos preferiría que su mama le llamara a un amigo.  
-¿Vendrás de visita o solo para ensayar con los mejores? Hmph ya sabia…Bueno aquí te espero deja le llamo a los otros y al renacuajo que se fue de vago…ya sabes como es…me hablas en un rato.- colgó rápidamente… ¿Qué no hay ningún adiós o que? Rápidamente le hablo a Sora.  
-Hey renacuajo regresa a casa ahora.  
Alcancé a escucha la voz de Sora renegando.  
-Lo se pero yo cambie la hora así que…mas te vale que estés aquí en casa en una hora…Que me importa si estas del otro lado del mundo o llegas temprano o tus "bebes" la pagaran.- cuando dijo "bebes" estoy seguro de que se refería a las consolas y los juegos. Vanitas llamo a sus amigos quedando de acuerdo en que se verían en una hora en su casa. Cuando por fin Vanitas dejo su maldito celular se dirigió al sofá otra vez yo esperaba pacientemente a que se sentara, pero no. Volvió a vibrar su maldito móvil.  
-¿Hagane? Si ya les llame a los demás por cierto ¿A que horas vas a llegar? …¿Qué ya estas aquí?  
Vanitas salió de la sala, yo lo seguí solo para saber como era su querido amigo Hagane. Cuando abrió la puerta la sorpresa que me lleve. Hagane…era una chica…pero no me jodan esta chica como lucia…tenia puesta una mini falda de cuero color azul oscuro, lo que se supone que era su blusa/chaleco de cuero tenia un tremendo escote que terminaba por arriba de su ombligo la parte trasera de la blusa terminaba en las pantorrillas, unas mangas sueltas comenzaban un poco debajo de sus hombros se llevan a cabo por medio de correas donde estas mangas muy peculiares terminaban tenían picos de metal como adorno, unas botas de tacón también de cuero que terminaban cinco dedos mas allá de la rodilla. De accesorios lleva una pulsera de picos en la muñeca derecha y una pulsera regular en la izquierda, también tiene varios anillos en ambas manos, un collar de cuero, debajo de ese collar tenia puesta una corbata larga de color azul, en la falda tenia dos cintos uno hecho de balas y el segundo regular de cuero color negro. Note que tenía tatuado "01" en su brazo izquierdo con un diseño algo irregular. Unos audífonos negros pero con una parte roja, unas uñas algo largas color azul oscuro pero de pico. Tiene ojos azules oscuro también pero con manchas rojas cercas de los iris. Su cabello plateado o gris recogido en dos coletas terminaba casi tocando el suelo. Y por ultimo su tez demasiado pálida.  
¿Cómo Vanitas puede tener una amiga así? Comúnmente se mira que una chica y un chico para saludarse se dan un beso en la mejilla pero estos dos se saludaron con un puñetazo en el brazo.  
-No haz cambiado en nada eh puerco espín.  
-Calla perra metalera tu tampoco haz cambiado.  
Dios mío ¿que es esto? Sabia que cada quien saludaba de manera peculiar a sus amigos pero ellos se exageraron.  
-¿Y como te va con lo de ser famosa?  
-Hmph aun en proceso.  
La chica me miro por fin, igual que Van apenas poniendo expresiones al verme.  
-¿Y este lindo cachorrito?  
¿Cachorro…acaba de decirme perro? La chica se acerco a mí con una sonrisa perversa en los labios y acaricio mi mejilla. Vanitas no tardo en ir a mi lado y acercarme a el de manera posesiva.  
-Deja el es mi novio.  
-Hoo~…- la sonrisa perversa de ella seguía en pie, mando su mirada a mi novio.- Así que te fuiste por el arco iris.  
-¿Y? Al menos yo ya tengo decidido lo que a mi me atrae en cambio a ti.  
-Hmph buen combo, pero yo decidí tener doble diversión escogí ser _bi _en fin vamos ve por tu guitarra y por la copia esa tuya.  
Vanitas subió las escaleras corriendo como loco, escuche cuando le grito a Van y azoto la puerta de su cuarto.  
"Dementes" es lo único en que pensaba.  
Ahora esos dos gemelos bajaron las escaleras, Van saludo a la chica.  
Vanitas tomo mi mano y salimos de la casa dirigiéndonos al garaje, al entrar note que había otra batería pero color negra y doble bombo, cajas llenas de álbumes de bandas, creo que un piano estaba cubierto por una manta, un sofá viejo, amplificadores y quien sabe que mas tenían guardado. Y allí nos la pasamos durante la siguiente hora esos tres hablando como si nada y yo por allí escondidito, solo para no regar nada. Sabia bien que Vanitas no miraba a su amiga desde hacia tiempo pero tampoco debió ignorarme así.  
Alguien mas entro al garaje, era Sora. Me alegre demasiado tanto que fui abrazarlo. Pero aquellos estaban en su mundo, casi podía besar a mi amigo en los labios y ellos jamás se enterarían.  
-Yo también te extrañe mucho Ven.- sonreí ampliamente.  
-¿Por qué estas sudado?  
-Estoy así por culpa de tu maldito novio.  
-Insúltalo mas fuerte igual no te va a escuchar.  
-Ya veo…  
Note que Sora alargaba su vista a Hagane creo que ya se que miraba le di un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Tienes novio chamaco.  
-P-Pero…  
-Novio.  
-Bueno ya.  
Sora y yo nos sentamos en el viejo sillón que estaba en la mera esquina y allí nos quedamos platicando un bueno rato hasta que llegaron los amigos de Vanitas. Solo reconocí a uno por que iba en nuestra misma escuela pero los demás, seguro se conocían desde que eran pequeños.  
Cada uno llego con un instrumento diferente. Teclado, bajo, creo que un violín, otra guitarra eléctrica y dos guitarras que no reconocía pero estaba claro que no eran eléctricas. Se saludaron como Vanitas y Hagane lo hicieron platicaron unos segundos luego procedieron a conectar sus instrumentos a amplificadores y no se que mas. Todos ya en sus lugares. Al principio de la canción solo toco el del teclado y Hagane le siguió por un breve momento.

_One of the seven wonders…__  
__**  
**_Un momento se tomo el que tocaba el teclado siguió por breves momentos hasta que su cantante grito para dar inicio a que todos a que empezaran a tocar. Claro no todos. Heavy metal, no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese genero pero me gusta mucho como tocan ellos, parecían profesionales.

_I was never saved__  
__Or avoided conflict__  
__Stigma of being despised__  
__Like a useless human pig__  
__I constitute a pack of dogs__  
__But I have the face of a human__  
__It's a lazy thing to run away__  
__I owe nothing for my actions__  
_  
Algo que me sorprendía es de que nadie se quejaba, de los vecinos hablando, me fije bien en el garaje dándome cuenta de que tenia esas cosas para que el sonido no se escapara.

_"Everyone is my friend's friend of a friend" I say__  
__but honestly all in all, I have no friends at all_

a pesar de la voz aguda y chillona de Hagane pero podía hipnotizar.

_Students speak their mind!__  
__Teacher! Do something about both!_

_Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human_

_I love things that are disliked__  
__By many people without a doubt__This one surely ends a life__  
__Without leaving a trace__  
__You talk with self-conscious__  
__I don't care who anybody is__  
__You're talking like it's some sort of disease__  
__I'm seriously worried about this__  
__"Come on! Hurry hurry slowly!" I say__  
__the only thing running through dirt is roads__  
__Turn away; it's just me__it speaks of the stool__  
__Wake up! Look at this shit!_

_Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human__  
__Human human human human human human human human_

_don't you ever speak of about my feelings!__  
__I've got a certificate to prove it right here!__  
__The dream of how everybody wants fame__  
__why I am late is because I don't know at all__  
__I don't know why or what it is but I love you  
__  
__one of the seven wonders…_

Y volvió a gritar.

_Human dogs experience the cutting age__  
__Human pigs experience the cutting age__  
__Human bullshit experience the cutting age__  
__that bullshit age._

Descansaron por unos breves minutos. No sabia cuanto iba a durar esto pero será mejor que me prepare. Y ahora otra canción.  
_  
Foundation painted in lies_  
_Existence collapsing without energy_  
_and so time flows by_  
_a landslide in a blink of an eye_  
_I want to avoid any neutral paths_  
_a shining stage_  
_I want to bathe in that place's light_  
_is that too much of wish?_

_At the far away shining blue light_  
_Stacking fatigue, Overtaking nervousness_  
_It never disappears_  
_The darkness of sadness_

_It seems like I'm living with no disabilities_  
_But I was_  
_Hiding theme_  
_The engine broke_  
_From knowing too much of this reality_

_I'm dried of everything except the future_  
_I possible couldn't know about you who are lively_  
_When numerous sadness sweeps in_  
_I held them in white staring at the muddy water that was closing off the path_  
_At that time there was no light_

_But I was nervous after looking at you_  
_Who had bright eyes and spoke of hope_  
_Even though I'm not strong, I wanted what not possible_  
_And lived in vain as the cost of it_

_Still, this cold mind overflowed_  
_Due to lack of rejections and consent_  
_My poor brain uselessly tried to find the lost time_

_Black rain, hope that was hidden in the avalanche_  
_The curtain of red blood, not blue, surrounds it_  
_I'm not the one who is crazy, it feels like I can't breathe_  
_Because you who was running towards the light was so bright_  
_I couldn't catch up so easily_

_Shit ! The whirlwind of the hideous jealousy overlaps with my emotion_  
_Shit! I didn't know the truth so I lost without defeating the game monster_  
_Shit! The only one that can calm this depressed mind is me_  
_Shit! I was tired from wandering around so I came to this place_  
_The limit has already broken trough_  
_And is flooding out from my capacity_  
_The identity of the pain that overcame me_  
_Is called diarrhea_

_The rain of despair ripped apart the silence_  
_I only have to make it throw away the sinister mind_  
_When numerous sadness is sweeping in_  
_If I keep on slowly walking instead of being sweapt away,_  
_I bet the long, long night will one day_  
_Be a little brighter_

.

Después de varias canciones me quede dormido, ni yo mismo se como puedo dormir con tanto escándalo pero se que soy de sueño pesado.

-Ventus…  
Una voz me llamaba a lo lejos pero decidí ignorarla para seguir durmiendo.  
-Ventus.  
Y seguía insistiendo, sentí que me sacudían un poco pero no quería despertar sigo aun muy cansado por lo de la noche anterior…  
-Ventus.- la voz ya sonaba un poco molesta.-Vamos patito flojito…despierta…  
-Cinco minutos mas…-dije con mucha pereza al sentir que alguien poso sus labios en mi estomago y luego soplo con fuerza (como lo hacen los papas con los niños pequeños o bebes) empecé a reír y obviamente me desperté por completo, levante mi cabeza y allí estaba Vanitas acostado sobre mi pero a la altura de mi estomago. Note que mi camiseta estaba levantada hasta mi pecho, mire molesto a Vanitas.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Por que no hacia caso y tu lindo estomago se miraba muy delicioso.  
Hice un puchero y aparte mi mirada, Vanitas dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido sujeto mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-A ver habla ¿Qué tienes?  
-Nada.  
-Mentira…mmm.  
Parecía leer mi mente.  
-Es por Hagane ¿verdad?  
Rayos me descubrió, hice un pequeño puchero, Vanitas sonrió, se acerco y me beso en los labios luego se separo.  
-Es una amiga Ventus solo una amiga.  
-Aun así me ignoraste…  
-Lo siento es que hace un tiempo que no la veo, no toco con mi antigua banda y estoy muy seguro que a ella le gustan mas la mujeres.  
-Perdón.  
-Tranquilo patito me encanta cuando te pones celoso haces los mas lindos pucheros.  
-Cállate.  
Sonreí y abrace a mi novio con fuerza, en verdad lo amo demasiado.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?  
-Hmm dos horas ya son las seis de la tarde.  
-Oh ¿Por mucho tiempo tocaron?  
-Si bueno ya levántate por que ya es hora de comer.  
Comida música para mis oídos, la comida de Sora es rica pero era más exquisita la de Vanitas.  
-Dime que tú cocinaste.  
-Si si cocine aunque batalle mucho para que Sora no me jodiera.  
-Ya sabes como es de niño si no cocina.  
-Igual que tu.  
-No es cierto.

La comida de hoy era pasta y ensalada, sencillo pero muy rico Sora y yo éramos los únicos que conversaban, de vez en cuando Van o Vanitas decían algo solo para decir algo sarcástico. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio ya que casi no tocamos la comida…un muy largo silencio.  
-Oye Vanitas…-comenzó Van.  
-¿Qué?-contesto de mala gana Vanitas.  
-…Quiero besar a tu novio.- dijo como si le pidiera permiso a sus padres para salir de casa.  
Sora y yo nos quedamos petrificados incluso la pasta que estaba en nuestros tenedores cayo de regreso al plato, Vanitas tenia una cara como si hubiera visto a un loco.

-Vanitas estas exagerando.  
-No no no no lo estoy.  
Y una hora mas tarde ya estábamos en mi casa. Después de que Van dijera eso Vanitas agarro la mochila donde me trajo mi ropa, metió mi ropa que lavo, agarro una mochila donde llevaba sus cosas, me agarro como costal de papas y eme aquí.  
-Pero si tu mismo dijiste que hacia muchas bromas.  
-Eso NO era un broma además nadie me pide besar a MI novio ya que es MIO y solo MIO.  
-Bueno ya tranquilo no me muerdas.  
Al entrar a mi casa todas las luces estaban apagadas pero era iluminada por velas y para acabarla había muchos pétalos de rosas por el suelo.  
-…Vaya…  
-Oh dios… ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos…?  
-No se pero yo voy a la cocina por mucho jugo…-Vanitas se fue directo a la cocina dejándome a mi la tarea de ir a investigar lo que ocurría en la casa. Pensé que estaban en su cuarto era los mas probable, al entrar a la sala me quede totalmente petrificado. Allí estaban Axel y Roxas tumbados en el sillón haciéndolo…no podía creerlo….mi hermano…esta…  
Vanitas llego a mi lado con un gran vaso de jugo en la mano, me miro por unos segundos.  
-¿Qué pasa Ven?  
Balbucee, el dirigió su mirada donde la mía estaba.  
-Ohh- salió de la sala y me jalo para dejara de mirar ese show.- ¿Axel por que rayos están haciendo _**eso**_ en la sala?  
-Ahh…L-Lo siento chicos…no sabia que volverían…tan…tan pronto…- se disculpo Axel mientras jadeaba un poco.  
-¡V-Váyanse…al segundo p-piso…!- Gimió enojado mi hermano, yo solo seguía todo paralizado.  
-Claro que nos vamos al segundo piso no quiero escuchar esto- dijo Vanitas algo enojado. Me llevo a rastras a mi cuarto, aun no lograba sacarme esas imágenes de mi pobre cabecita.  
-Um…yo voy a dejar el vaso y tu trata de olvidar lo que acabas de ver…  
-T-Tratare…  
Vanitas salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta…Oh por dios…a pesar de que estábamos un poco lejos de donde estaban Roxas y Axel seguía escuchando los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros…también para acabarla mire todo _**eso **_por un buen rato, note que mis mejillas estaban demasiado rojas también me fije que tenia una erección algo tremenda…La imagen de Roxas y Axel fueron sustituidas por…Vanitas y por mi...provocando que mi erección incrementara aun mas…Vanitas en cualquier momento llegaría y yo así en ese estado…suspire teniendo claro lo que haría después. Mi novio por fin llego a mi cuarto abrió los labios para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por mi, ya que me lance hacia el provocando que cayéramos al suelo, lamia los suaves labios de Vanitas, el me miraba muy sorprendido, baje hasta su cuello dándole una pequeña mordida.  
-Vaya Ventus ¿Y esto?  
-Después las explicaciones…- le conteste jadeando- Vanitas…el pequeño Ventus necesita que le hagas el amor…esta demasiado caliente…-dije con mucha sensualidad mientras le mostraba con cierta vergüenza mi erección. Las mejillas de Vanitas se pusieron levemente rojas, acaricie su pecho para provocarle más y vaya que funciono. Me sujeto por los hombros y me tumbo al suelo, nos besamos con mucha pasión, no pude controlar mis manos que fueron directo hacia la entrepierna de Vanitas, el dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, me pareció demasiado lindo así que continúe para regresarle un poco de su tortura, desabroche sus pantalones y metí mis manos traviesas en sus bóxers para empezar a masturbarlo, Vanitas rompió el beso tratando de recuperar el aliento, me miro demasiado sorprendido y complacido por lo que yo le hacia, pero como era de suponerse que no quería quedarse atrás así que me quito rápidamente los pantalones sujeto mi miembro con algo de fuerza para darme un pequeño castigo por haber sido demasiado travieso, comenzó a masturbarme con fuerza, yo de allí ya no pude seguirle.  
-Sabía que no podrías seguirme el ritmo.  
Sujeto el miembro de los dos y empezó a masturbarlos con rapidez, ambos dejamos escapar varios gemidos, volvimos a besarnos con pasión de vez en cuando mordía la lengua de mi novio o sus dulces labios, me separe un poco.  
-V-Vani…  
-¿Si?  
-Tócame mas…por favor…derríteme…  
-Claro.  
Nos quito lo último que nos quedaba de ropa, se acerco a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo con mucha hambruna dando pequeñas mordidas bajando hasta mi pecho donde jugueteo con mis pezones los succionaba demasiado como si quisiera sacarles leche.  
-V-Vanitas…sabes que ngh…no soy una mujer…así que no esperes sacar algo de leche de ellos…  
Dejo escapar una risita y bajo hasta mi pene.  
-Olvide de que toda tú leche esta aquí.  
Lamio todo como si fuera una paleta y paso a introducirlo a sus labios siendo otra vez brusco para que me corriera. Sonreí de manera traviesa.  
-Vani…si quieres mi lechita….tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso…  
Vanitas dejo mi miembro mandándome una mirada perversa.  
-Así que me estas retando…bien acabas de meter la pata.  
Levanto mis piernas y me penetro con brusquedad, deje escapar un largo gemido, Vanitas seguía con su sonrisa de diablo y empezó a embestirme con rapidez y fuerza, acerque a Vanitas para seguir devorándonos los labios, recordé que tenia que darle una buena explicación a Vanitas de mi repentino cambio por hacerlo ya que mas temprano le dije que hoy no para poder descansar…pero no es momento de pensar en eso ahorita quiero terminar nuestro juego de placer…

-¿Me vas a decir por que cambiaste de opinión?  
-…-Estaba demasiado avergonzado en la respuesta que le iba a dar ya que era estúpida…  
-Y bien.  
-F-Fue por haber visto a Axel y Roxas….  
Vanitas quedo atónito, no podía sentirme mas patético, sujete las cobijas y me tape con ellas. Vanitas se metió en las cobijas y me abrazo con fuerza desde la cintura haciéndome salir de las sabanas tan suaves mientras me sonreía.  
-Creo que te corrompí demás.- deposito un beso en mi mejilla  
-Tu crees… ¿Vamos por la segunda ronda?-pregunte muy inocente.  
-Pero por supuesto.  
Y toda la noche lo hicimos todo por la culpa de mi hermano y su novio que no pudieron largarse a su cuarto…pero esta bien esa fue una de las mejores noches que tuve con mi novio.

Y así me la pase por dos semanas, cambiando de mi casa a la de Vanitas cada dos días, siendo molestado por Van con sus horribles bromas y soportando a Sora chillar por que aun no puede pasar su juego, tengo que admitir que estas son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

* * *

_**Hey no crean que termina aqui eh è,e aun falta**_

_**OK! he usado a Hagane Miku en este cap. solo por que necesitaba a una amiga metalera para Vanitas y ella era la mejor opción :I las canciones que use se llaman Daiben y Diarrhea también de vocaloid iba a poner mas canciones pero las letras traducidas aun no las encuentro, pero no es crossover x3 solo ocupe un ratito a Hagane, bueno eso es todo chau! .3.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo! siii .-. tenia planeado subirlo mas tarde pero a que bueno disfruten de este capitulo.**_

* * *

Me desperté creo que a las seis de la mañana…Vanitas me abrazaba como si fuera un peluche, sonreí y acaricie su mejilla. Busque mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, quería ver la hora ya que no acostumbro despertar tan temprano mucho menos en vacaciones. Seis de la mañana como predije…me fije bien en la fecha que mostraba la pantalla…Sábado, 8 de junio…esperen…es la segunda semana del mes… ¡Rayos! Me levante de golpe de la cama, ya faltaba una semana para el aniversario de 3 meses con Vanitas, casi lo olvido por completo y ¡ni siquiera tengo el regalo listo! Dioooos…siempre consigo el regalo antes de tiempo pero con lo de estar cambiando de casa hizo que se me fuera todo el rollo. Quería darle algo especial a Vanitas pero no sabia que estaba muy enfocado en que darle que no me di cuenta que desperté a Vanitas.  
-Es muy temprano…duérmete…- dijo con muchísima pereza.  
-No puedo…lo siento…  
Apoyo su cabeza en su mano.  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?...  
Acaricio mi espalda.  
-¿Quieres que te cante como a un niño pequeño?...  
Canción…una canción… ¡Eso es! Ese será el regalo de Vanitas una canción, le voy a componer una. Me quite la pijama y me vestí lo mas rápido posible, Vanitas me miraba muy confundido, agarre todas mis cosas y baje las escaleras como loco tenia que ir a casa, justo antes de salir de la casa de Vanitas el me sujeto del brazo.  
-Hey espera ¿A dónde vas?  
Tenía algo de preocupación en su mirada o fue mi imaginación.  
-Lo siento Vanitas tengo que irme a casa.  
Quise retomar mi camino pero el no soltó mi brazo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tengo que preparar tu regalo Vanitas.  
-¿Eh?  
-No vemos en una semana te amo- le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, me solté de su mano y salí corriendo.  
-¡Ventus! ¡¿Llevas para el pasaje?!  
Seguí corriendo y revise mi bolsillo, tenia suficiente para regresar a mi casa.  
-¡Si adiós cariño!

Llegue en tiempo record a mi casa, casi volví a tirar la puerta, subí las escaleras, me dirigí al cuarto de Roxas y le salte encima.  
-¡Roxas necesito tu ayuda!  
-¡Agh!  
Saque de la cama a mi hermano y lo lleve a la sala donde se encontraba el viejo piano.  
-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso Ventus?  
-Lo siento pero necesito tu ayuda.  
-¿Para que?  
-Quiero componer una canción para Vanitas y necesito que me ayudes por favor Roxas no puedo pedirle a nadie mas y tu eres el único que sabe tocar un instrumento.  
-Ventus no tengo-…  
-Te comprare 10 paquetes de helados de sal marina y aparte te pagare.  
-Trato hecho.  
-¡Gracias!  
-Pero antes de hacer eso tienes que aprenderte las notas musicales.  
-¿Qué? Roxas noo…  
-Tienes que si quiere hacerlo bien  
-Ugh de acuerdo….

Todo ese día Roxas tuvo que enseñarme las notas musicales y el tiempo para cada una, ocupo todo el domingo, ya sentía morirme pero si es por Vanitas tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, antes de seguir con todo eso le mande un mensaje a Vanitas diciéndole que no viniera de visita hasta que ya estuviera listo su regalo el acepto diciéndome también que estaría my ocupado toda la semana. Una vez ya aprendido eso era hora de hacer la letra a base de los sentimientos que yo tenia hacia Vanitas, pero aparte tener en cuenta como seria la música. El martes me canse demasiado y me fui a la ventana que tenia mas cercas.  
-¡Ya no lo soporto me canse, mejor me lanzo por la ventana!  
-Ventus no lo hagas por favor…  
-¡Claro que lo haré!  
-Ventus ya basta.  
-¡Te amo Vanitas!  
Y me lance por la ventana…a lo lejos mire una gran luz.  
-Estoy viendo la luz…  
Un chorro de agua me dio en la cara.  
-No idiota ese es el sol.  
-Abuelita… ¿eres tú?  
Y otro chorro de agua.  
-Ventus no seas idiota la abuela sigue viva y si quieres suicidarte tienes que saltar mas de un quinto piso no del primer piso y mucho menos por la ventana de la cocina.  
-Lo se pero no me gustan las alturas y la cocina estaba mas cercas.  
-Que bien así te sigo mojando.  
Roxas me seguía mojando con la pequeña manguera que estaba en el lavabo del la cocina.  
-¡Ya deja de mojarme!  
-Pues entra a la casa tienes que terminar tu regalo.  
-¡Ya voy mama!  
-No me digas así.  
Y me siguió mojando.  
-¡Roxas!  
¿Qué tiene lanzarse por la ventana de la cocina? Prefiero eso que saltar por un octavo piso, no señor aun no quiero morir, tengo mucho que hacer a parte alguien me quitaría a mi Vanitas.  
En fin esto ya me estaba matando, casi ni dormía me costo la mitad de la semana pero simplemente la letra no me quedaba, me empezaba a frustrar incluso llegue a llorar.  
-¡Ugh si no me queda juro que me arrancare los cabellos!  
-Ventus por favor solo haz algo sencillo no una carta para la reina de Inglaterra.  
-¡No tiene que quedarme perfecta!  
-Eres un niño…  
-¡Mira quien habla!  
El jueves en la mañana me senté frente el piano, deje que Roxas descansara, estaba empezando a rendirme acerca de esa idea además ya no tenia suficiente tiempo y era mas preferible comprarle algo…Jugué con las teclas un momento…cuando menos me lo espere me di cuenta que hice un pequeño fragmento de música…me gusto, seguí con esas notas me gusto demasiado, llame a Roxas le mostré lo que apenas se me ocurrió, a el también le gusto así que empezó a tocar lo mismo que yo, busco mas notas y fue agregándolas poco a poco hasta hacer una melodía tan preciosa. Ya solo faltaba hacer la letra. Roxas decidió llevarme de paseo, me lleve una libreta y un lápiz por si una idea se me venia. Pero en todo el paseo…nada…Ya casi regresábamos a casa cuando vi algunas rosas…me estaba inspirando, recordé un poco la niñez y nuestro primer beso, corrí hacia la casa y me fui a mi cuarto, un golpe de inspiración me llego escribí como loco. Así me la pase. Le mostraba a Roxas lo que yo tenia, algunas cosas me las tacho y yo las sustituía por algo mas, practicamos demasiado. El tocaba el piano y yo me vi forzado en cantar. El viernes Axel llego de visita pero yo quería correrlo no lo tendría en la casa mucho menos cuando Roxas me mandaba estos días era tan humillante, sonó mi celular era Vanitas.  
-¡Vani! ¿Cómo estas?  
-_Algo cansado pero bien ¿Y tu Ventus?  
_-Pues aquí teniendo a Roxas de amo.  
-_Hmph no me sorprende.  
_Mire por algunos segundos a mi hermano y a su novio, tenían cara de diablo, no se por que pero sentía que tenia que colgar el teléfono.  
-¡Ventus vuelve a la cama cariño!-grito Roxas.  
-¡Vamos amor no queremos estar solos!-le siguió Axel.  
Hijos…de…Yo me puse como tomate y les lance una mirada asesina.  
-_… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_-pregunto Vanitas.  
-¡Nada! Solo son Roxas y Axel gritando como locos.  
-¡Ventus prometiste trió!  
-¡Métemela de una vez Ventus!  
-¡Se gentil conmigo!  
Malditos…eso no es gracioso.  
-_¿Seguro?_  
-Si ¡Axel y Roxas cállense de una maldita vez si Vanitas termina conmigo por su culpa juro que los matare!  
Los tres se empezaron a reír como locos, golpeare a Roxas por esto mendigo mocoso. Vanitas se despidió de mi rápido dijo que tenia que hacer mucho trabajo, hubiera hablado mas con el si aquellos dos no me molestaran, los córrete por toda la casa queriendo romperles la cabeza con un sartén. En fin yo seguí con mi regalo aunque me dormí tarde para poner cada palabra en la nota correcta.  
-Ventus…vamos ya levántate…  
-No...quiero dormir…vete…  
-Ventus que te levantes.  
Sentí que me jalaban de los pies, me enoje un poco y me agarre del colchón para que no me sacaran de la comodidad de mi dulce camita.  
-Levántate maldición.  
-No….dormir…quiero dormir…  
-Ventus ya es medio día de sábado.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Me levante de golpe haciendo que Roxas cayera al suelo.  
-¡¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano?!  
Fui corriendo a mi armario lance toda la ropa buscando que ponerme.  
-¡Rayos Roxas te ahorcaré por esto te dije exactamente que me levantaras temprano!  
-Ventus…  
-¡Vanitas estará muy enojado conmigo le prometí que lo vería en el mediodía!  
-Ventus.  
-¡Va terminar conmigo por mi retraso!  
-¡Ventus!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-No es mediodía.  
-¿Eh?  
Me asome a la ventana del cuarto…el sol apenas salía y mire la hora…seis de la mañana.  
-¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto verdad?!  
-No…aun…tenía que levantarte temprano para seguir practicando la canción.  
-Estas loco…quiero dormir…  
-No aun no.  
Me arrastro hasta la sala y seguimos practicando después de esto golpeare a Roxas…seguí practicando un rato mas hasta que se hizo medio día, me aliste y baje a la sala, Roxas ya estaba listo.  
-¿Enserio tengo que ir contigo a la casa de aquel?  
-Si quieres los helados y el dinero si.  
-Pero no quiero ir entre los dos nos odiamos por si no te haz dado cuenta.  
Me acerque a Roxas y le susurre al oído.  
-¿No te gustaría saber como es la casa de Vanitas…? Tu y yo tenemos una gran curiosidad Roxas y te conozco muy bien…no podrás dormir si no averiguas como es la casa de ese chico que te cae mal para echarle fuego a la casa si te llega a desquiciar…  
Roxas se quedo mudo pero sabia que en su mente me daba la razón.  
-…Esta bien pero solo será un rato.  
Deje escapar una risita.  
-Nadie se resiste a ir a ver la casa de Vanitas.  
Saque a Roxas de la casa a rastras me encanta arrastrar a los demás. Cuando tomamos el transporte público mi hermano me dio las hojas de la canción.  
-¿Por qué me las das?  
-Seguirás practicando.  
-¿Qué? Si llevo toda la mañana practicando estoy cansado.  
-No me importa sigue practicando.  
-Roxas si llegas a tener una escuela de música se que tus estudiantes de lanzarían por la ventana.  
-Yo espero que sea de un octavo piso y no de la primera planta.  
-Cállate.  
La mejor manera de vengarme de mi hermanito fue el no decirle que caminaríamos demasiado después, oh si dulce venganza.  
-¿Cuánto falta?  
-Mmm tal vez unos veinte minutos mas.  
-¿Qué? Ugh mejor me regreso.  
-Demasiado tarde chamaco ya estamos muy lejos.  
-Ugh de ser así jamás te hubiera acompañando.  
Al llegar a la casa de mi novio Roxas también le dio por correr y tirar la puerta lo leí en su mirada.  
-No Roxas ni se te ocurra ir corriendo como loco.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Por que Vanitas se enojara a parte este día es muy especial para que me lo arruines.  
A un lado de la puerta estaba Vanitas esperando.  
-¡Vanitas!  
Me miro y sonrió.  
-Ventus.  
No pude evitar en ir corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, pero no lo vi por una semana como no ponerme así, una semana era como un año claro exagerando. Escuche música muy pero muy emotiva de esas cuando una pareja se reúne después de décadas. Vanitas y yo nos volvimos a Roxas, quien tenia su celular afuera con esa insoportable canción.  
-¡Quita esa mierda!- le gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Por qué? Si es la música perfecta para ambos en ese preciso momento, no se han visto.  
Ambos lo fulminamos con la mirada, lo suficiente para hacer que Roxas quitara esa cosa tan molesta.  
-Aguafiestas…-murmuro en voz baja.  
Ejem retomando nuestro momento.  
-Vanitas te extrañe mucho…  
-Tranquilo Ven solo fue una semana.  
-Un siglo para mí- hice un puchero.  
-Como extrañaba tus pucheros.  
-Ya terminen con esta película cursi y dale su condenado regalo para poder irme a casa.-alzo la voz Roxas algo enojado.  
Vanitas parecía que se lanzaría en cualquier momento contra mi hermano.  
-Un pregunta ¿Por qué el esta aquí?  
-Por que me debe ayudar con tu regalo de aniversario.  
-Ya veo…  
-Vanitas ¿Tienes un piano verdad?  
Vanitas me miro algo confundido.  
-Si esta en el garaje ¿Por qué?  
-Perfecto vamos al garaje.-dije muy parecido a una caricatura donde los personajes van a su cuartel secreto.  
-Esto no es caricatura de héroes Ventus.  
-Deja de molestar.  
Agarre a Vanitas de la mano y nos fuimos al garaje Roxas venia a paso lento. Retiramos la manta que cubría un bellísimo piano color negro.  
-¿Desde cuando lo tienen?-pregunto Roxas admirando aquel instrumento.  
-Antes de que naciéramos.-contesto Vanitas con orgullo.  
-Roxas vamos después admiras eso.  
-De acuerdo papa…  
-Tu Vanitas quédate aquí sentadito y no te muevas.-senté a Vanitas en el viejo sofá.  
Nos sentamos en la banca del piano, los nervios me empezaban a comer, me alegro mucho que tuviéramos que darle la espalda a Vanitas si no saldría corriendo hasta el otro lado del mundo. Roxas adivino lo que pensaba.  
-Le gustara…-dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba las hojas de la canción en el atril del piano.  
-Espero…  
Roxas coloco sus dedos en las teclas correctas, empezó a tocar con delicadeza respire profundamente, teniendo que relajarme ya casi llegaba mi turno para empezar a cantar tengo que desaparecer los nervios.

_Every time you kiss me__  
__I tremble like a child__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sing for the hope__  
__Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than my dreams__  
__We are there, in everlasting bloom__  
__Roses die,__  
__The secret is inside the pain__  
__Winds are high up on the hill__  
__I cannot hear you__  
__Come and hold me close__  
__I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain__  
__Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

Roxas empezó a tocar un pequeño instrumental elevando un poco el volumen de las teclas.  
_  
__Silver dishes for the memories,__  
__For the days gone by__  
__Singing for the promises__  
__Tomorrow may bring__  
__I harbor all the old affection__  
__Roses of the past__  
__Darkness falls, and summer will be gone__  
__Joy of the daylight__  
__Shadows of the starlight__  
__Everything is sweet by your side, my love__  
__Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words__  
__I'm here just singing my song of woe__  
__Waiting for you, my love__…_

Aquí el instrumental fue un poco mas largo, yo tarare un poco.

_Now let my happiness sings inside of my dream..._

Deje de cantar por unos segundos mientras que Roxas tocaba el piano suavemente.

_Every time you kiss me__  
__My heart is in such pain__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sing for the grief__  
__Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than despair__  
__We are there, in everlasting bloom__  
__Underneath the stars__  
__Shaded by the flowers__  
__Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love__  
__You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song__  
__I will be here dreaming in the past__  
__Until you come__  
__Until we close our eyes_

Roxas siguió tocando con mas suavidad hasta que el sonido de las teclas era casi perceptible y por fin terminamos…No me atreví a volverme hacia Vanitas se que allí esta el pero no decía nada en absoluto "Sabia que debí comprarle algo" pensé, Roxas quiso hablar pero lo calle antes de que despegara los labios, si no le gusta hay que respetar eso ¿No? Le sonreí a Roxas haciéndole saber que ya podía irse el me miro con un poco de tristeza y se marcho. Permanecía sentado allí por un par de minutos, me levante para disculparme. Sentí que me sujetaban de la cintura, lanzándome hacia el sillón viejo recibiendo un beso lleno de ternura combinada con pasión. Nos separamos por la falta de aire cuando mire a el rostro de Vanitas estaba empapado de lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban bien rojas.  
-Vanitas ¿Estas bien?- sujete su rostro limpiando sus mejillas lo mire muy confundido.  
-¿Qué si estoy bien? No podría estar mejor, es la canción mas hermosa que me han dedicado en mi joven vida…aparte me la dedico mi hombrecito perfecto.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.  
-P-Pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?  
-¿Para dejar que Roxas me viera así? Ni loco esto solo se lo dejo ver a mi amado Ventus.  
Ahora yo era el que tenía las mejillas rojas, sonreí y volví a besar a mi novio. Nos separamos ligeramente.  
-Espera hay que ahorrar nuestros besos para más tarde.- dijo Vanitas teniendo una sonrisa lasciva.  
Me cargo y me llevo a la sala, Vanitas se fue a su cuarto por un largo rato, yo me la pase mirando la tele. Paso como una hora y media cuando Vanitas bajo. El mendigo puso una película de terror ya sabrán ustedes cual era su propósito. Me la pase aferrado a mi novio por mucho tiempo. Cuando se acabo la película puso más películas.  
-Ya no Vanitas no lo soporto miremos algo mas.  
-No, seguiremos mirando estas películas hasta que sean las nueve de la noche.

Dios falta aun como cuatro horas no lo soportare…  
Después de cuatro largas horas de ver películas de terror, estuvo que no podre bañarme solito por un mes y tampoco dormir con la luz apagada.

-Ya son las nueve Ventus.  
-Gracias al cielo…  
Vanitas se levanto del sillón sujeto mi mano y me llevo corriendo a su habitación.  
-¿Qué pasa Vanitas?  
Cuando Vanitas abrió la puerta de su cuarto me quede boquiabierto, habían muchas velas con aroma a vainilla, pétalos de rosa blanca y roja en el suelo y en la cama, las sabanas blancas de Vanitas fueron remplazadas por unas sabanas color rojo oscuro, una cortina rojo oscuro cubría la ventana. Mi novio entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama haciendo un gesto sexy con su hermoso cabello negro. Una pequeña nevera a un lado de la cama, de ella saco un plato lleno de fresas con crema. Estoy seguro que toda mi piel se puso roja. Dejo el plato de las fresas sobre la nevera colocando una en sus labios de manera sensual pero sin comérsela y estiro su mano hacia mí. No aguante mas, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me acerque a mi novio. Tome su mano, me jalo hacia el, ambos comimos la fresa y luego nos besamos. El beso duro demasiado, pero me encanto, muy dulce. Nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos.  
-Ven…vamos desnúdate…  
Vanitas se empezó a quitar la ropa, el aroma de la vainilla y el de Vanitas me hipnotizaban, me quite poco a poco todo hasta quedar sin nada. Vanitas me acostó en la cama con delicadeza.  
-Quédate así.  
Le hice caso, Vanitas volvió abrir la nevera.  
-Cierra los ojos.  
Me estaba poniendo algo nervioso, cerré los ojos esperando que Vanitas me dijera algo o hiciera algo. Sentí como dejaba una fresa en mis labios.  
-No te la comas.  
Asentí con la cabeza._  
_Al cabo de unos segundos sentí que algo frio era puesto en mi cuello. Me retorcí ligeramente soltando un pequeño gemido, volví a sentir algo frio pero en mis pezones, en mi estomago y por ultimo en mi entrepierna, mi erección incremento de golpe. Abrí los ojos, levante un poco mi cabeza estaba cubierto de chocolate, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
-Hora del postre.  
Se comió la fresa que tenia en los labios y me beso, bajo a mi cuello la cálida respiración de Vanitas en me dieron escalofríos, su lengua lamio lentamente el chocolate incluso mordió con dulzura, una vez terminado el chocolate del cuello fue hasta mi pecho limpiando aquel delicioso dulce, dejo algunos resto impaciente por bajar aun mas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, lamio desde la punta hasta la base acariciando mis testículos, metió mi erección en su boca, chupando con rapidez, hasta aquí pude contener mis gemidos daba algunas pequeñas embestidas contra su boca. Saco mi pene de su boca y jugueteo con la punta mientras retiraba ligeramente la piel hacia atrás.  
-N-No hagas eso…  
Me ignoro de plano, vertió sobre mi miembro más chocolate y volvió a meterlo en su boca rozándolo contra sus dientes a propósito cuando apretó sus labios un poco mas me corrí. Vanitas se relamió los labios degustando la combinación del chocolate con mi esencia.  
-Tu "leche" con el chocolate es de lo más exquisito.  
Si me pusieran a un lado de la cabeza de Axel seguramente mi cara seria del mismo color de su cabello.  
-¿Quieres intentarlo?- me ofreció Vanitas la botella de chocolate, mire su gran erección, no lo pensé dos veces y acotes a Vanitas en la cama con algo de brusquedad, haciendo que se excite aun mas, hecho un buen chorro en su pene, acerque mi cabeza…note que el miembro de mi novio estaba un poco mas grande…rayos me volvió a dejar atrás…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-E-Es que…tu…miembro esta mas grande desde la ultima vez….- dije con mucha vergüenza.  
-¿Te parece? Vaya Ventus no sabia que le prestaras mucha atención a eso.- sonrió de manera pervertida.  
-T-Tengo…que prestarle…atención a tu cuerpo…  
Ahora que lo pienso hace ya un buen tiempo que no le hago un oral a Vanitas…yo solo espero que no hacer algo mal. Lamí con lentitud su base y subí hasta la punta, nunca creí que la dulce piel de Vanitas fuera aun mas deliciosa con el chocolate, dude por un momento en meter su pene en mi boca se mira demasiado grande, me arme de valor y lo introduje poco a poco, Vanitas soltó un ligero gemido, empecé a chupar retirando el chocolate que me había quedado en su gran extensión, sentí que su miembro ya empezaba a rozar mi garganta.  
-Lo siento Ventus…  
Vanitas sujeto mi cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a embestir contra mi boca con algo de fuerza…dios…mi respiración se dificulto un poco, hasta que Vanitas se corrió en mi boca soltó mi cabeza, tosí un poco y saboree su "leche" como el dice junto con el chocolate, tenia razón era muy sabroso.  
-S-Se nota…que te he hecho falta…  
-No sabes cuanto.  
Me tumbo al colchón y se quedo encima de mí.  
-Para el próximo aniversario no te vayas por una semana ¿De acuerdo?  
-S-Si…  
-Bien, como ya no aguanto mas.  
Vanitas levanto mis caderas un poco, separando mis piernas y vertió chocolate en mi entrada, un gemido sonoro salió desde el fondo de mi garganta, Vanitas se acerco y empezó a lamer. Metió su lengua y sus dedos dándome un gran placer.  
-V-Vanitas… ¡ah! No juegues…así con la comida…  
Vanitas se retiro con cuidado y me sonrió.  
-Tienes razón ese es trabajo de mi "amiguito"  
Dicho eso Vanitas sujeto su erección y la metía con mucha delicadeza, cubrí mi boca tratando no gritar aunque fuera una semana me dolió pero no mucho como otras veces, tampoco recuerdo cuando fue que Vanitas fuera muy gentil conmigo ni siquiera cuando lo hicimos la primera vez…bueno eso no importa ahora solo quiero sentir a mi novio en mi interior. Me embestía lenta y profundamente, ambos gemíamos al mismo tiempo.  
-Como extrañaba…sentir tu interior…aunque estas algo apretado hoy pero me gusta así…  
Vanitas no tardo en aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, por fin golpeo mi próstata, abrace a mi novio con algo de fuerza dejando escapar mis sonidos lascivos sin vergüenza alguna.  
-V-Ventus…estoy venirme.  
-Y-Yo también…rápido correrte…quiero sentir tu liquido en mi interior…  
Después de unas profundas embestidas más nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. Los dos estábamos empapados de sudor, Vanitas se desplomo a un lado mío, me dio un beso tierno en mi mejilla.  
-dios…que amable fuiste hoy Vani…  
-Quiero hacer feliz a mi lindo patito.  
Sonríe, mis parpados estaban muy pesados Vanitas me acerco a su pecho acurrucándome y me tapo con la sabana.  
-¿Cansado?  
-Si…  
-Buenas noches Ventus.- me susurro al oído- Feliz aniversario.  
-Buenas noches Vani….feliz aniversario…  
Y me quede dormido como tronco.

El día siguiente en la tarde Sora, Vanitas, Van y yo, comíamos muy a gusto por fin a Vanitas se le ocurrió hablar un poco mas, esta vez Van ni dijo pio solo miraba atentamente su plato de sopa pero tampoco comía nada, creo que fue mi imaginación pero tenia tristeza en su mirada, un momento a otro nos quedamos callados, Van suspiro.  
-Um...oigan…  
Los tres lo miramos.  
-Esta fue mi última visita…  
Nos quedamos confundidos.  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sora.  
-Ya no volveré a eso me refiero.  
Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos.  
-Pero ¿Dónde vivirás?- pregunto Vanitas.  
-El tío Xehanort me consiguió un lugar.- Van se levanto de su asiento- Bueno ya me voy a empacar, joven X vendrá solo por mi batería en unas cuantas semanas.  
Antes de salir de se detuvo y giro su cabeza un poco.  
-Vanitas si no es mucho pedir…que me acompañaras al aeropuerto mañana.  
-…Claro.  
Estoy loco o sordo pero alcance a detectar algo de tristeza en la voz de Vanitas.  
-Gracias.  
Van se fue a su habitación, Vanitas miro un momento su plato y se levanto.  
-Ya no tengo hambre me iré a dormir…oye Ven si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que fueras conmigo.  
-Claro no hay problema.  
Vanitas me sonrió apenas y se fue, mire su plato que estaba a la mitad.  
Sora trato de subirme el animo jugando pero no funciono, estaba preocupado por Vanitas, quiero ir con para hablar con el pero no me gustaría agobiarlo.

Ya iban a ser las 7 de la noche, me acerque a la puerta del cuarto de Vanitas, llame suavemente.  
-Vanitas ya me voy…  
Nadie me respondió igual yo no esperaba una respuesta.  
-Vendré lo más temprano que pueda…adiós…  
Di dos pasos cuando escuche la voz de Vanitas.  
-De acuerdo Ventus…hasta mañana…  
Me marche, todo el camino hacia mi casa me la pase pensando en ese asunto. Al llegar a mi casa Roxas estaba en la sala con su novio, mi hermano esperaba que le dijera algo pero ahora tengo mi cabeza en otras cosas tanto que ni pude dormir bien en la noche, pero igual desperté a las 6 de la mañana, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí de casa dejándole una nota a Roxas.  
Al llegar a la casa de Vanitas, el y Van apenas estaban saliendo, Van me dio una palmada en el hombro mientras que Vanitas revolvió mis cabellos. Todo el viaje para el aeropuerto fue silencioso, ya ni yo dije en algo. Aun cuando llegamos al aeropuerto no dijimos nada. Van se levanto de su asiento y se fue a comprar algo o al baño. Vanitas y yo estábamos allí solos…aun no me atrevía a decir algo ahora que lo pienso nunca he estado así de callado con Vanitas, es extraño.  
-Oye Ven…  
La voz de Vanitas es música para mis oídos.  
-¿Si?  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
-Van te beso hace dos semanas.  
Me quede congelado… ¿Cómo rayos se entero?  
-¿C-Como-…?  
-Van me dijo esta semana que no estuviste.  
Te golpeare Van.  
-Vanitas espera no-…  
-Ventus espérate…Van me lo conto todo, me dijo que el te beso y que lo golpeaste en la cabeza con el libro por haberlo hecho y todo el show que se armaron.  
-Vanitas lo siento…es que lo oculte por que pensé que imaginarias que yo accedí…y pues también pensé que terminarías conmigo.  
Vanitas me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.  
-No seas tontuelo, Ven créeme hice mi mayor esfuerzo en no golpear a Van lo cual si hubiera hecho pero fue sincero conmigo y pues me puse a pensar en ti.  
-¿En mi?  
-Si por que como no te gusta que lastime a las personas y pues…-se revolvió un poco los cabellos.- Pues…me haz demostrado que jamás me traicionaría ni con alguien muy parecido a mí…  
Vanitas sonrió de manera tierna y yo le devolví la sonrisa. El vuelo que tomaría Van se anuncio, el apareció unos segundos después Vanitas se levanto, yo me quede aun sentado. Van miraba mucho el suelo suspiro profundamente y alzo su mirada a su hermano por ultima vez.  
-Pues…Espero…  
Van se esforzaba por decir algo pero no podía por alguna razón desconocida para mi. Vanitas le ofreció la mano, Van miro su palma mientras sonreía con melancolía y la estrecho.  
-Hasta pronto Vanitas.- Van soltó la mano de Vanitas.-Ventus.- revolvió mis cabellos. Agarro su maleta y mochila, y se fue hacia su vuelo. Vanitas sujeto mi mano y me llevo al gran ventanal donde se apreciaban los aviones. Ubicamos el avión de Van esperando a que despegara, después de varios minutos el avión despego junto con Van abordo. Mire el rostro de Vanitas que no apartaba la vista de la venta, su mirada era seria pero sus ojos desprendían tristeza.  
Salimos del aeropuerto y una vez mas el silencio nos acompaño. Llegamos a un gran parque que estaba algo cercas, me percate de que Vanitas seguía mirando el cielo, alce la mirada para ver a lo lejos el avión de Van, mire ahora a Vanitas, sus ojos aun estaban con aquella tristeza.  
-Oye Vani, tal vez casi ni te llevaste bien con Van pero…yo se que muy en el fondo ambos se quieren demasiado…  
Vanitas se bufo.  
-Claro que no.  
-Eso dices tú pero note que los dos se pusieron tristes no lo expresaban pero sus ojos los delataron.  
Dicho eso Vanitas se quedo mudo por completo. Sonríe, le atine en verdad se quieren demasiado.  
-A mi me parece muy lindo de que se traten mal luego cuando se van a separar-…  
Vanitas sujeto mi dedos de la mano izquierda con algo de fuerza.  
-¡Ouch! Espera Vanitas no me lastimes los dedos.  
Pensé que Vanitas me tronaría los dedos o me los rompería pero no fue así, soltó mi mano con la otra mano me sobe ligeramente los dedos mientras miraba algo enojado a Vanitas y el me sonreía de manera enigmática…note que había algo en uno de mis dedos…Mire bien…me detuve…en mi dedo anular…un precioso anillo de plata con un diamante…  
-V-Vanitas…e-este anillo…  
No es cualquier anillo…es de…  
-Compromiso- Vanitas me sonreía de manera gentil, note que el tenia el otro anillo en su dedo anular, sujeto mi mano y se arrodillo frente a mi.  
-Ventus ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
N-No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…Vanitas…mi muy amado novio…ha pedido mi mano…en mi corazón la felicidad se desbordaba. Varias lágrimas se me escaparon y mis mejillas se sonrojaron hasta no más poder, me lance contra Vanitas y lo abrace con fuerza.  
-¡Si!  
Vanitas rio de felicidad y me abrazo, nos miramos a los ojos y son besamos. Nos separamos ligeramente, mi futuro marido limpio mis mejillas con ternura.  
-Este es mi regalo de aniversario.  
-P-Por eso no te vi-…  
-La otra semana, si así es, tuve que hacer varios trabajos para poder comprarlo, apenas hoy lo conseguí.  
-¿A-A que horas…?  
-La joyería abre temprano así que fui como a las cinco de la mañana.  
Rayos…no podía dejar de llorar…Vanitas se incorporo ayudándome a mi también.  
-Es hora de ir a casa Ventus.  
-Si Vanitas.  
Vanitas y yo retomamos nuestro camino, a mi no me parece que lo retomemos para ir a casa, si no para nuestra nueva vida juntos… 

* * *

**_Ta-chan! que les pareció? Yo solo espero que les haya gustado, la canción que use se llama 'Everytime you kissed me' de pandora hearts, algunas partes estaban en pasado así que las cambie a presente solo eso, la adahfhfj siempre quiero decir algo del puto fic o aclarar pero siempre se me olvida è.e bueno la historia era mas de Ventus y Vanitas, Van pues no hizo mucho su papel por que le dio demasiada flojera(?  
_****_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y gracias también por los reviews, haré otro fic donde Van si haga mas acto._**

_**Chau!**_


	7. Epilogo

_**Epilogo aquí espero que les guste .3.**_

* * *

Llegue a mi casa corriendo casi tirando la puerta otra vez, lo se tengo una manía de romper puertas, pero no podía controlar toda la felicidad de mi ser, me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban Roxas y Axel comiendo muy a gusto.  
-¡Roxas!-grite muy feliz.  
-¡Ugh...!  
Mi hermano se atraganto un poco con la sopa, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y lo abrace. Después de poder deshacerse del pedazo de fideo que tenía atorado en la garganta me dio un golpecillo en la frente.  
-¿Qué quieres Ventus, no se te hace suficiente con matarme del susto y hacer que me ahogue?  
-No- dije muy inocente y muy feliz.  
-Vaya no se de donde rayos el mundo te mira muy inocente…-dijo Roxas muy frió.  
Axel se rió por tan buen canal que paso en ese momento.  
-¿Por qué tan feliz Ventus?- pregunto Axel con su típica sonrisa.  
Levante mi mano donde estaba el anillo.  
-Vanitas me propuso matrimonio.  
Roxas escupió el caldo de la sopa, tosiendo como un loco.  
-¿Q-Que…S-Se van a casar?  
-Si- sonreí muy inocente.  
Vanitas entro a la casa algo cansado ya que corrí a todo dar.  
-Al fin…llegue…-dijo muy exhausto.  
Roxas inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y sujeto a Vanitas por los hombros.  
-¡¿Dime que es una broma?!  
Vanitas retiro las manos de Roxas con mucho fastidio.  
-¿Qué cosa es broma?  
-De que te vas a casar con Ventus.  
Vanitas sonrió de manera perversa, se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy orgulloso.  
-No, no es broma me voy a casar con Ventus.  
Roxas se quedo congelado, rayos si tuviera mi cámara a la mano tendría esa foto de la cara de mi hermano pegada en la pared de la sala.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Roxas algo cabreado-Mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo, muy pasivo, muy infantil y es idiota.  
-¡Oye, no soy nada de eso!  
-Claro que si-dijeron Vanitas, Axel y Roxas.  
-Malditos- hice un puchero.  
-¿Ves?  
-¿Y _que?_ A mi me gusta como es el eso mismo fue lo que me enamoro.  
Dios…moriré tan feliz.  
-Aparte- prosiguió Vanitas mientras sujetaba mi trasero, me colore de rojo.-Tiene un hermoso traserito.  
-¡Vanitas!  
Le di un golpe en el hombro y me separe lo más rápido posible.  
-Cuando vivamos juntos no te dejare hacer nada de eso.  
-Oye Ventus pero si se van a casar ya no habrá mas privacidad para eso- dijo Axel.  
Maldije Axel tenia razón una vez casados adiós señora privacidad la cual jamás volverá. Mire a Vanitas que tenia su sonrisa de diablo travieso.  
-Bueno ya que tengo que decirle a Aqua y a Terra.  
Fui a la sala buscando el teléfono presioné los botones rápidamente esperando muy paciente a que contestaran. Después de varios segundos levantaron el teléfono.  
_-¿Hola?_  
La dulce voz de mi amiga Aqua me dibujo una sonrisa.  
-Aqua hola.  
_-Oh Ven hola pequeño ¿Cómo haz estado?_  
-Muy bien ¿Cómo estas tu y Terra?  
_-Muy bien también gracias pero el aun cabreado por Vanitas._  
-Dudo que se le pase.  
_-Tienes razón-… ¡oye!_  
Alcance a escuchar como mi amigo le quitaba el teléfono a Aqua.  
_-¿Ven_?  
-Hola Terra  
_-¿Estas bien, no te ha hecho nada malo Vanitas? Si es así dime que te hice para que le cabe una tumba al cabrón este._  
-Oye tranquilo no me ha hecho nada malo.  
_-¡Dame eso yo estaba hablando con Ventus primero!_  
-¡No molestes Aqua!  
También alcance a escuchar como ambos se peleaban por el teléfono.  
-¿Oigan no seria mejor poner el altavoz? Quiero decirles algo muy importante.  
_-De acuerdo….listo._  
_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos Ven?_-pregunto Aqua muy curiosa.  
-Es que…Vanitas me propuso matrimonio- dije muy feliz.  
-_¡¿Qué?!_  
-Si.  
Aqua grito de felicidad mientras que Terra si no me engañaban mis oídos parecía de terror.  
_-¡Felicidades Ven!_  
_-¡Nada de felicidades Ven estoy allá en cinco minutos!_

Colgaron de inmediato, deje el teléfono y me acosté en el sofá muy contento.  
-¿Qué paso?  
Mire a Vanitas quien tomo asiento en los bordes del sofá.  
-Están de acuerdos.  
-¿Seguro? A mi me pareció oír gritando al musculitos.  
-Solo un poquito.  
-Claro un poquito.  
La puerta de la entrada de abrió de golpe.  
-¡Ven!  
La voz de Terra hizo que sobresaltara, cuando el habla de cinco minutos lo dice demasiado enserio. Terra entro a la sala cuando Vanitas y el cruzaron miradas su gran odio resaltaba demasiado.  
-Hola Ven.  
Aqua llego y me abrazo.  
-Vaya llegaron muy rápido.  
-Es que estábamos en el parque.  
-Ah.  
-¿Cómo que le haz pedido matrimonio a mi pequeño Ven?  
-Corrección no es TU Ven si no es MI pequeño Ven ¿Te quedo claro Terra?  
El tono de Vanitas de superior y sarcasmo junto con su sonrisa perversa hicieron que la sangre de Terra hirviera mas de ira.  
-Oh es cierto Ven felicidades estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Aqua? El es aun un niño no esta listo para esa clase de compromisos.  
-Por favor-se bufo Vanitas- El ya tiene 16 años, puede salir solo de casa, puede encargarse de sus propios problemas y aparte ya perdió su virginidad conmigo.  
Mierda por que tenia que decir eso nunca le he comentado a Terra y a Aqua. Al escuchar eso Terra tenía los ojos de plato, parecía un vegetal al vapor pero más inteligente. Mire a Aqua quien tenía el rostro muy rojo por lo que dijo Vanitas.  
-¡¿Cómo que perdió su virginidad?! ¡Dime que es una broma Ven!  
Negué con la cabeza tímidamente, esto hizo estallar aun más a Terra.  
-¡Lo violaste eso fue lo que hiciste!  
-¡Claro que no estúpido! Me dio su consentimiento y para hacerte enojar tantito mas te diré que el lo gozo demasiado hasta gritaba mi nombre sin vergüenza alguna y lo hicimos ayer en la noche también y con mucho chocolate.  
-Oh dios…- pobre de Aqua cubrió sus oídos muy sonrojada tratando de fingir que esto no estaba pasando.  
Estuvo Vanitas y Terra iban a comenzar una pelea en este momento, actué rápido.  
-Bueno ya ¿Por que tienen que decir todo eso en voz alta?  
Abrace a Vanitas cosa que hizo enojar a Terra.  
-Ven…no lo abraces por favor.  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunte muy inocente.  
-¿Y a ti en que te afecta de que me abrace?- Vanitas me abrazo y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios me sonroje y para acabarla justo en las narices de Terra retándolo.  
-D-Dios…-Aqua cogió un cojín y se lo puso en la cara.  
Vanitas se separo relamiéndose los labios muy victorioso.  
-Te…matare algún día….  
-Nada de amenazas Terra por favor- puse de nuevo ojitos de Bambi.  
-B-Bien solo que tu erizo no vuelva hacerlo.  
-No lo prometo- tarareo Vanitas.  
Roxas por fin se digno a aparecer.  
-Oye Ven ¿Quién será la novia?  
Vanitas le lanzo un cojín a Roxas justo en la cara.  
-No digas estupideces es mas que obvio que será Ventus.  
-¿E-Eh yo?  
-¡Si!  
Aqua brinco de su asiento muy feliz.  
-¡No!  
Grito Terra horrorizado.  
-¿Ven usaras vestido?- mas bien Aqua fue la que parecía mas emocionada acerca de todo esto que yo.  
-Eh…yo.  
-Claro que usara.- dijo Vanitas teniendo una sonrisa de orgullo.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Y tu quien eres para decir que no eh Terra?  
-¡Cállate!  
-No te preocupes Ven le pediré a Kairi y a Namine que nos acompañe para ver los vestidos de novia.  
-Um gracias Aqua.  
-¡Aqua apóyame!  
-Terra estas exagerando un montón.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
Me dirigí al ventanal de la sala con una gran sonrisa teniendo de fondo de sonido las discusiones de mis seres mas preciados. En verdad soy uno de los sujetos mas afortunados del mundo.

* * *

**_Que les pareció? hehe bueno esto lo hice de un solo día .-. estaba pensando hacer este fic pero con el punto de vista de Vanitas  
_**_**ustedes que dicen les gustaría que hiciera el punto de vista de Vanitas? (igual si no quieren yo lo haré xD)**_

_**En fin este es el final y muchísimas gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
